My One and Only Amy, Part 1
by T1Weasel
Summary: This is just a reposting of Infinity SaoriKaoruMiller's story called "My One and Only Amy". I'm simply fixing spelling and grammar errors. 16 chapters in this part, the next 16 in the second part. Rated M for lemons.
1. A Normal Day

**Hey everybody this is my very first fan fic and I decided to make a chaptered edition instead of a short one shot so here goes I hope you review and I'm open to constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic characters used in this fan-fic.**

**Pov: It has been nearly three years since Sonic left Station Square to train on his own. Shadow and Rouge were busy working for G.U.N. and Knuckles and Shade spent most of their time together guarding the Master Emerald. Tails was busy perfecting his latest ways of stopping any plans that Eggman may have up with Cream and Cheese were helping her mom run her new cake baking delivery business, and what of Amy you may ask. Well she had found a way of completely forgetting her blue hero.**

**Amy had matured a great deal of the years her quills her grown long so as they would flow freely down her back. She didn't wear that red dress anymore. She wore other outfits that really showed off her womanly figure and she even began wearing make-up to enhance her beauty. Amy had decided to become a dance instructor as a way of forgetting her blue hero.**

It was your normal, typical day. Amy had talked Rouge and Shade into joining her dance class.

"Oh you guys are gonna love dancing with me and my class." Amy said

"Well anything to quite you from begging us. Besides I could stand to work out just a bit. Have to keep up my girlish figure." Shade replied.

"Yeah we all do to keep our lovers happy." Rouge said

(Oh did I forget to mention that they were dating their partners I mentioned earlier.)

They approached Amy's studio as her normal class was awaiting her arrival with anticipation

"You sure do have a lot of students Amy babe." Rouge replied

"Yeah they can't get enough of dancing with me." Amy exclaimed

As they entered the building the class cheered and jeered as ready to get down with their bad selves.

"Alright everybody let's dance!" Amy exclaimed

As she turned on the radio to Beyonce's "Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It)" they began to dance and shake their bodies in choreography to the beat of the music.

**NOTE: **This is just a reposting of SaoriKaoruMiller's story. She allowed me to clean it up a little bit and repost it, so here it is. You're welcome to leave reviews if you like, but just keep in mind this isn't my story. FYI, reposting here means fixing the grammar and spelling mistakes. That's all.


	2. He's Back!

The day was progressing normally as it should have been when a familiar wind swept the city. From within the wind appeared a mysterious figure. It was none other than our blue hero, back from his training. He stood atop a tall building wearing a pair of Levi jeans with a blue t-shirt accented with a vest and said to himself.

"Man it sure is great to be home. I think I'm gonna go and pay my little buddy a visit."

He then jumped down and went speeding through the city streets heading straight to his little buddy's work shop to surprise him.

"Yo Tails, you here little buddy?" Sonic yelled

Tails emerged from the kitchen looking to find the source of the voice.

"Sonic is that you?" Tails asked

For you see Sonic himself had changed over the years. His quills too grew longer, flowing in a ponytail down his back with some flowing in front of his face.

"Yo, little buddy long time no see." Sonic greeted

"Sonic wow. Look at you. It's been so long." Tails said

"Yeah and look how much you've grown little buddy, you're a grown man now." Sonic replied

"Hey you can't expect me to stay young forever." Tails replied

"Yeah, I know." Sonic said as they shared a laugh.

"So what brings you back to Station Square? After you left we thought that we would never see you again." Tails asked

"Yeah I suppose I was gone a little bit longer than expected. I was training for anything that Eggman could possibly throw at us." Sonic answered

"Well it's great to see you again Sonic. We almost forgot about you but, not me of course. You were always in my thoughts." Tails said

"Thanks for caring little buddy. Anyway I have a little favor to ask of you." Sonic replied

"Just getting back into town and already asking for favors." Tails stated

"Yeah, you see while I was training my quills grew a little wildly as you can see and I was wondering could you give me hair cut just to make me look decent." Sonic replied

"Sure thing Sonic let me just go and get my kit." Tails stated as he dashed off to retrieve his kit.

Meanwhile back with Amy and the others the class was letting out and everyone was saying their goodbyes to Amy.

"Hey, Rouge, Shade you guys want to go to the mall with me to do some shopping." Amy asked

"Well of course you know me I never turn down a chance to go shopping." Rouge replied

"Well not me I have a date with Knuckles. Sorry girls gotta go." Shade answered

"Wait. How about we all get together Saturday and hit some clubs. You know you, me the guys." Rouge asked

"Well you know that I'm in. What about you Amy? We'll even find a date for you." Shade asked

"I really don't know. I would just feel lonely and then I'd start thinking about Sonic again." Amy replied

"Oh come on Amy please come with us!" Rouge pleaded

"Oh okay I'll go, but I won't like it." Amy agreed

"Well then see you guys later. Make sure to tell the guys alright Rouge?" Shade finished

"Okay, see you soon Shade." Rouge ended

As Shade took off to go and get ready for her and Knuckles date, Amy and Rouge headed off to the mall.

Meanwhile back with Sonic and Tails, Tails just finished cutting Sonic's quills and passed him a mirror.

"Now that feels and looks a whole lot better little buddy thanks." Sonic exclaimed

"No problem I always enjoy giving haircuts." Tails replied

"Alright little buddy it's time for me to go I was going to head to the mall and buy some new dud's and things you care to come with." Sonic asked

"No I have a date tonight." Tail's replied

"A date? With who?" Sonic asked in surprise

"Cream. Yeah me and her have been seeing each other for a while and I promised a romantic night with her." Tails said

"Oh okay well I'll see you later then okay, and thanks." Sonic thanked

"No problem Sonic and welcome home." Tails ended

Sonic turned and gave his trademark thumbs up and sped off toward the mall.


	3. A Meeting At The Mall

Amy and Rouge were at the mall shopping to their hearts content stopping at stores such as Limited Too, Claire's, Eve's, and even Victoria's Secret for some special fragrances and lingerie.

Sonic didn't take long to arrive at the mall hyped about getting some new clothes. He stopped at stores like Greg's, Footlocker, Holiday's, and many more. Just then he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Amy what do you think of this scent?" Rouge asked

"Ooh, I like that one I'm getting that one. Hey Rouge I'm getting kind of hungry, wanna head to the food court to get a bite to eat." Amy replied

"Yeah, just let me pay for this stuff alright." Rouge agreed

Sonic then emerged from citi gear to find that the voice he heard was indeed Amy's. She instantly caught his eye cause she really changed over the years.

She was wearing a black mini skirt that rose slightly above the knee with a pink spaghetti string shirt under a tie in the front blouse that just barely showed off her shoulders with a pair of flat black shoes.

Not sure if he was seeing right he called out to her.

"Amy? Is that you?" Sonic asked

She turned around and her eyes met with the eyes of her blue hero.

"Hey, Amy it sure has been a long time." Sonic greeted

She was complete shock thinking she was dreaming she pinched herself to be sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Sonic, hi how have you been?" Amy asked

"I've been great and you?" Sonic asked

"Oh, I've been busy running my dance studio keeping myself busy is all.' Amy answered

They struck up a conversation as Rouge emerged from the store.

Noticing who Amy was talking to she quickly responded as she emerged from the store.

"Well, well, look who the cat dragged in." Rouge stated

"Oh, hi Rouge. You here shopping with Amy?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, she invited me and I never turn down a chance to go shopping." Rouge replied

Sonic turned his attention away from Rouge and back to Amy to finish their conversation.

"So Amy where is this dance studio of yours?" Sonic asked

"Oh it's not far from my place just a few blocks. The walk is always good exercise." Amy responded

Just then Amy's stomach started growling as she remembered she was headed to the food court.

"Well it was nice talking to you Sonic. I just remembered that me and Rouge were headed to get a bite to eat." Amy said

"Oh, okay I was just headed to buy some more clothes and things. Well, see you Amy. Take care Rouge," but before the blue hog could leave Rouge asked.

"Hey, Sonic we were all planning on getting together Saturday night. You know me, Amy, Shadow, Knuckles, Shade, Cream, and Tails and maybe you if you want." Rouge asked

"That sounds like a great idea." Sonic replied

"Yeah it could be like a welcome home kinda thing for you!" Rouge exclaimed

"Alright I'm in here's my cell number you can text me the details later okay." Sonic requested

"Okay well I see you then okay Sonic. See you later, let's go Amy my stomach is completely on E." Rouge finished

Amy and Rouge walked off towards the food court. As they walked off a certain blue hedgehog couldn't keep his eyes off Amy and how much she matured. He had expected her to jump all over him but, no such thing. As he continued his shopping spree only one person stayed on his mind and that was Amy Rose.

It was getting late so Sonic decided to head back to his apartment. He got home and put away his new threads then turned on the TV to watch a few shows. He then got up to find some food to eat when he realized his refrigerator was empty and that he should have made a stop at the grocery store. So instead he ordered some take out all the while the thoughts of Amy buzzing through his mind.

Just then a familiar song played in the air. It was "Live and Learn" by Crush 40, his ring tone. It was a text message form Rouge telling him that the guys decided to meet up at a certain location to be named later. So went the same from the girls along with the club and time frame they were going to go. He text back saying that he understood.

His food shortly arrived as he was eating he started thinking to himself. "Man she sure has changed from that annoying dress wearing child to a mature beautiful lady." He started visualizing her dressed in other clothes not realizing his thoughts were giving him a massive erection. He felt his pants tightening, and he then realized that thinking about Amy was making him horny.

He knew he had to take care of that problem so he jumped up and hoped into a cold shower to try and calm the erection in his pants.

He then got out and put on a pair of pajama pants with no shirt, turned off the TV, threw away his trash and headed off to bed.

Meanwhile Rouge had just got home to find her ebony hunk waiting for her.

"Ah, geez Shadow you scared me. God I hate when you do that. Hiding in the shadows thing it creeps me out." Rouge explained

"I can see you've been to the mall today." Shadow said

"Oh yeah after the dance class Amy invited me along and you'll never guess who I ran into there." Rouge said

"Who?" Shadow asked

"Sonic! Yeah he's back after so long. Who would've thought." Rouge explained

"Really. I'll have to pay him a visit tomorrow then, but there's only one thing on my mind right now and that's getting you out of those clothes." Shadow said

He then swept Rouge up and carried her off to the bedroom for some hot love making. After all was done they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Amy was at home putting away all her newly bought clothes and objects when her phone rang. It was Knuckles calling to ask a few questions. When she mentioned to him that Sonic was back in town, the echidna was glad to hear of such things and said he'll visit tomorrow and hung up the phone as Shade called to him cause their date was gonna end on a sweet note.

Tails was finishing up his date with Cream they were on his couch making out, which led to some hot love making in Tails' bedroom. He also told Cream that Sonic was back in town.


	4. A Relationship Begins

**(I decided to add a new character this chapter so please review and let me know what you think)**

Sonic awoke the next morning to the sound of knocking at his door. He quickly got up and headed to the door, looked through the peephole and discovered it was Shadow and Knuckles standing there.

"Yo Shadow, Knuckles what's been going on you guys!" Sonic exclaimed

"Hey, Sonic heard you were back in town." Shadow stated

"Yeah so we decided to pop by and surprise you." Knuckles continued

"It's great to see you guys come on in." Sonic invited them inside as he ran to the back to put on some clothes.

He came back dressed in a pair of jeans with a black t-shirt and a hoodie.

Shadow was wearing a pair of black jeans with a muscle shirt that showed off his chest hair with a black jacket.

Knuckles was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a red short sleeved t-shirt accented with a rag around his neck.

He sat down in his chair and began to strike up a conversation with his good pals.

"So where have you been these past three years?" Shadow asked

"Oh, I was training so I would be strong enough to stop anything that egg for brains would try." Sonic answered

"Figures with you Sonic." Knuckles replied

"Speaking of me what about you guys?" Sonic asked

"I've been busy fighting on the side of G.U.N. infiltrating and spying, being a fly on the wall, that sort of thing. Also making sure that there was nothing left of any of Eggman's old bases." Shadow replied

"Wow, that sounds like a lot, and you Knuckles?" Sonic questioned

"Oh, me and Shade have been guarding the Master Emerald and kinda seeing each other if you know what I mean." Knuckles replied

"Wow really!" Sonic exclaimed

"Yep and Shadow has been seeing Rouge." Knuckles started

"Hey, I could have told him that myself." Shadow replied

"Sorry, it just didn't seem like you were going to tell him so I did it for you." Knuckles continued

"Yeah, well anyway I bet you didn't know that Tail's was dating Cream." Shadow started

"Oh I know. I found out yesterday when he told me he had a date." Sonic replied

"I bet you didn't know that they were doing it did you." Knuckles stated

"By it you mean..." Sonic started

"Yep, they've been going at it themselves." Knuckles finished

"Man I see you guys have been keeping busy. I'm surprised that Amy hasn't gotten a boyfriend yet." Sonic stated

"Well you know Sonic that her heart only belongs to you." Knuckles said

"Yeah, she just took up being a dance instructor as a way of forgetting about you." Shadow finished

"Why would she want to forget about me?" Sonic asked

"Well let's not say forget more like keep her mind off of you is more like it." Shadow replied

Just then Sonic started thinking to himself that he still had to go to the store today.

"Well it was nice seeing all of you guys again but my fridge is completely empty so I have a trip to the store to make." Sonic stated

"Alright man, see you Saturday night." Knuckles said

"Hey, is it alright if we dress and meet up here." Shadow asked

"Yeah for sure man!" Sonic answered

"Alright see you Saturday night." Shadow ended

As they left Sonic was right behind them heading to the store. Sonic arrived at the store and decided to have some fun by timing himself through the store.

He finished his grocery shopping in 3 minutes and 54 seconds, an all time best for our blue speedster. Just then he jetted through the streets of Station Square back to his apartment and had a little more fun by timing himself for putting away his groceries. That time he finished in 1 minute and 36 seconds.

He didn't have anything else to do so he decided to go for a walk. As he walked down the street he heard a voice call out to him.

He didn't recognize the person so he decided to go and see what they wanted.

"Hey Sonic long time no see." The mysterious youth spoke

"I'm sorry but who are you and how do you know my name?" Sonic asked

"Oh, I'm sorry how rude of me, I'm Shea Fanchio. You know Dan Fanchio right?" Shea asked

"Yeah he was the traveling chili dog salesman." Sonic remembered.

"Well I'm his daughter and this is our main chili dog stand. I'm taking his place while he travels the world collecting new chili dog recipes. He sends them back to me to sell in his place." Shea replied

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain how you know me." Sonic replied

"Well when I was younger I used to play around in front of the shop. You saved me one time when my ball rolled into the street and I tried to catch it." Shea continued

"Oh yeah, now I remember you. You haven't been chasing any balls lately have you?" Sonic teased

"No I'm older now. Why don't you sit down and have a couple chili dogs." Shea asked

He sat down and drew up a long conversation with Shea. Just then he let out a sigh that made her sense something was wrong.

"What's wrong Sonic? You look like you have a lot on your mind. I know it's not any of my business if you need to talk I'm all ears." Shea asked and replied

"Well you see there's this girl and she runs a dance studio not far from hear." Sonic started

"You mean Amy's Dance Studio." Shea mentioned

"Yeah that's it well she used to be like my tail during my many adventures dealing with Eggman and she really liked me, but I never accepted her feelings for me cause I didn't want my enemy to use her against me in any battle." Sonic explained

"Uh huh, continue." Shea replied

"Well I not too long ago just came back into town and well, all my feelings for her are starting to come back. My friends told me she took up being a dance instructor as a way of keeping her mind off of me and I fear that she may not have those feelings for me like I've been having for her." Sonic replied

"What should I do?" Sonic asked

"Well in my opinion if she had feelings for you before she should still have feelings for you and if your feelings for her are starting to form now's a good time as any to tell her how you feel. If you wait you might just lose her." Shea answered

"You know what you're right. I should tell her and hope she still has feelings for me." Sonic replied

"That's the hedgehog I know. Don't worry about the chili dogs their on the house. Now go and claim your woman." Shea finished

"Thanks for the advice." Sonic thanked

"No problem, now get going." Shea said

Just then Sonic sped off in the direction of Amy's Dance Studio. As he got close he slowed his run down to a walk and looked through the window where he saw Amy teaching her class a set of dance moves.

She then turned and noticed him and told her class to continue while she let him in.

"Sonic what are you doing here?" Amy asked

"Well I was just wondering if I could watch you teach your class?" Sonic asked

"That's fine with me." Amy replied

Amy went back to teaching her class a dance to Jay Sean's "Down" while Sonic took a seat. As he watched on in amazement although his eyes weren't on the class but were on Amy the entire time.

About an hour later the class had ended and everyone was saying their goodbyes to Amy as Sonic walked over to her.

"Well what did you think?" Amy asked

"Wow, Amy you're a brilliant dancer, as well as your class." Sonic answered

"Although your eyes weren't on my class they were on me the entire time." Amy teased

"Uh, you noticed that huh?" Sonic asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey Amy, the real reason I came here was not to watch you or your class I came to talk to you about something." Sonic started

"Oh okay just let me go and change and I'll be right back." Amy replied

About 30 minutes later Amy came back dressed in a black halter top that showed off her mid drift with hip hugging jeans and a pair of wedge shoes.

"Okay, Sonic what did you want to talk to me about?"

Amy asked

Just then Sonic took a deep breath and said it plain as day.

"Amy I like you, no more than like, I love you Amy." Sonic replied

Amy was in complete shock yet again at how Sonic just came out and said what he did to her. Until she spoke.

"Well Sonic you know how I feel about you." Amy replied

"You still have feelings for me?" Sonic asked

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" Amy responded

"Well the others told me that you took up being a dance instructor as a way of keeping your mind off me." Sonic stated

"Well I did but it was more like a way of keeping me from going crazy about missing you." Amy replied

"You missed me?" Sonic questioned

"Yeah, every day until I took up being a dance instructor." Amy answered

"So that means you still have feelings for me?" Sonic asked

"Yes I do Sonic my feelings for you have never died." Amy replied

Just then Sonic grabbed Amy in a deep and passionate kiss. Amy's eyes widened until she closed her eyes and started kissing back. Sonic was rubbing her back at the same time as she rubbed the back of his head until they released since breathing was getting kind of difficult. Sonic then broke the silence between them.

"Amy will you be my girlfriend?" Sonic asked

"Of course I will. Did you even have to ask?" Amy replied

Just then they gave each other a light kiss as Sonic offered to escort Amy home.

Sonic walked Amy home as the sun was setting and the streets of Station Square began to glow bright orange. Walking close together with Sonic having his hand around her waist with a smile on his face of great accomplishment.

They soon arrived at Amy apartment complex. As they shared one kiss they traded cell phone numbers and bid each other good-bye as Sonic dashed down the street back to his home, but not before Sonic promising Amy that he would call later.


	5. Making Plans

**(Alright everybody things are starting to get good hope to read some awesome reviews when I'm done.)**

Sonic arrived at his apartment not too long after he left he was excited at the fact that he finally was able to get his feelings out to Amy and that he finally claimed the woman of his dreams.

He then decided to make himself some more chili dogs as a way of celebrating until he was interrupted by a knock at his door.

He opened it to reveal Cream standing there with Cheese.

"Hi Cream. What's up?" Sonic asked

"Hi Sonic. I can't stay long cause I have other deliveries to make but my mom sent this cake to you as welcome home present. I wish I could stay but duty calls." Cream replied

"Oh thanks Cream and I know about you and Tails." Sonic responded

"I knew you'd find out sooner or later sorry I hid it from you, you know my feelings for Tails. Well anyway I gotta go see you Saturday night." Cream finished

Oh alright thanks for the cake I love your mom's cake and I'm gonna enjoy it, thanks anyway see you then." Sonic finished

Sonic then went back inside to complete his meal preparations of chili dogs with cake and a little ice cream for dessert.

Sonic sat down with his food and tuned the TV in to his favorite show of Who's Line Is It Anyway he sat down eating his chili dogs while laughing at his favorite show.

He finished eating and decided to clean up he washed his dishes and straightened up his living room he then decided to take a hot shower all the while thinking about his pink lover.

He emerged from the shower with his cell phone in his hand with nothing but his pajama pants on wiping his face with a towel dialing Amy's number in the other hand.

Amy was on her bed reading a magazine when a familiar sound caught her attention. It was "Follow Me" by Kay Hanley, her ring tone. She picked up her phone to see who it was. It was Sonic so she answered it with a sweet angelic voice.

"Hello?" Amy started

"Hey Amy, what's going on?" Sonic asked

"Well nothing just lying in my bed and reading a magazine. How about you?" Amy replied

"I just got out of the shower and decided to give you a ring to hear your sweet voice before I went to sleep for the night." Sonic responded

"Well aren't we being the sweet talker." Amy said while giggling

"Yeah well you know how I do. Hey Amy are you busy tomorrow?" Sonic asked

"No, not at all why?" Amy asked

"Well I was wondering if we could spend the day together, you know just me and you all day long?" Sonic asked

"Well I _did_ want to go to the mall and get a few things to complete my outfit for Saturday." Amy answered

"Come to think of it what are you wearing Saturday?" Sonic asked

"Don't worry you're gonna love it." Amy responded

"Oh, really but what are you wearing right now?" Sonic replied

"Oh, nothing much just a short night gown is all." Amy responded

"Oh, really what color is it?" Sonic questioned

"Blue just like you my handsome devil." Amy said

"Oh really I wish I could see you in it?" Sonic asked

"Well, you can if your cell phone can accept pictures I'll send you a picture of me in it with me striking a sexy pose." Amy responded

"Oh, I'd love to see that. My phone can except pictures of all kinds so send it to me." Sonic requested

"Alright give me just a second and send. It should be on its way." Amy said

Just then Sonic's phone vibrated in a signal of receiving the message. His eyes widened and he nearly fell off the bed in surprise at how good Amy looked in the nightgown.

"Oh wow, Amy you look absolutely hot in that night gown." Sonic complimented

"Well thank you Sonic. Anyway can we meet up at the mall later tomorrow?" Amy asked

"Sure thing say maybe 1:30 p.m. and we'll meet in front of the food court." Sonic said

"That sounds like a plan to me. See you tomorrow Sonic. Goodnight and I love you." Amy finished

"Good-Night Amy my sweet. See you tomorrow." Sonic finished

They then hung up the phones as Sonic curled under his bed sheets and drifted off to sleep dreaming of his date with Amy.

Amy did the same putting away her magazine and drifting off to sleep herself.


	6. A Wonderful Date

It was the start of a beautiful day as the sun began to rise of the horizon peering into the room of Amy Rose gleaming just a bit in her eye to cause the young hedgehog to stir and slowly wake up.

She awoke stretching and greeting the new day with a smile as she was excited about her first ever real date with her new-found blue boyfriend Sonic.

She got up and the first thing she did was head to her closet to pick out an outfit for her date with Sonic. At the same time her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Amy spoke

"Hi Amy this is Rouge." Rouge greeted

"Hey Rouge what's up?" Amy said

"Well you see I was calling to ask if it was alright if me and the girls get dressed and meet at your place this Saturday night." Rouge asked

"Yeah that's fine with me. You know I have no problem with that." Amy answered

"Alright doll that's all I wanted." Rouge ended

"Okay bye-bye." Amy ended

"Bye girl." Rouge hung up

Amy decided then to pass the time she would straighten up and clean up just a bit. Hours passed as she played music dancing and spinning around her living room cleaning and happily singing.

Finally 12:30 had arrived and she decided to hop into the shower and clean up a little bit for her big date. As she was getting out of the shower her cell phone rang. It was her blue hero calling.

"Hello?" She answered

"Hey sweet stuff what you up too?" Sonic replied

"Nothing much, just getting out of the shower getting ready for our day together." Amy responded

"Oh really? I bet you look good when wet." Sonic flirted

"Oh look who's trying to be mister suave." Amy spoke

"Hey that's me your lovable blue hedgehog. So what are you gonna wear?" Sonic responded

"Don't worry about it. You're gonna love it just like you'll love my Saturday outfit." Amy teased

"Alright I'll see you at the mall in a few minutes." Sonic ended

"Okay Sonic see you in a few." Amy hung up

Amy left her apartment 30 minutes later wearing a strapless pink top with a pair of Levi Capri's and a pair of comfortable pink sneakers for walking with her hair pulled up into a pony tail to catch her cab to the mall.

Amy arrived at the mall 7 minutes ahead of time and stood at the food court with patience waiting on her boyfriend. It was at that moment she felt pressure against her back and two hands cover her eyes as a handsome voice spoke

"Guess who?" Sonic asked

Amy decided to play along. "Okay, is he blue, handsome, runs real fast and has the name of Sonic?" Amy teased

"You would be absolutely right." Sonic replied

She turned around hugging tight to her blue hero placing a kiss on his cheek. Just then Sonic noticed her outfit and just stood in silence at how beautiful she looked.

"Wow, Amy you look amazing. Are you ready to go?" Sonic complimented and asked

"Yeah, I only have a few stores to stop at then I'm yours for the rest of the day." Amy responded

"Oh, a great day it will be too. I have a lot planned for us." Sonic responded

The first store the couple stopped at was Claire's for Amy to get a few pieces of jewelry to accent her Saturday night outfit which made Sonic all the more curious about her outfit. They then stopped at a Eve's Shoes for Amy to pick the shoes she had ordered. Then the final store they stopped at made Sonic pause in shock and release Amy's hand. (It was Victoria's Secret)

"Sonic? What's wrong? This is my final store." Amy asked

"Uh Amy this is a lingerie store." Sonic stated with a nervous tremble in his voice

Just then Amy started to giggle which slowly turned into a laugh.

"Oh, Sonic I'm not taking you into the lingerie part were going into the fragrance part next to it." Amy responded still giggling

Sonic exhaled. "Oh okay then that's fine let's go."

"I'm here looking for a certain fragrance that I found the day I saw you again it smelled so heavenly to me." Amy finished

She then found the fragrance she was looking for, paid for it, and she was finally done.

"Alright you ready to go?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, I'm all yours now." Amy answered

Just then he scooped her up bridal style, bags in hand, and jetted out of the mall to his and Amy's first location. They stopped at Vanilla and Cream's Bakery and Café. He had made plans with Vanilla, Cream's mom, for him and Amy to bake their own dessert, a new attraction that she was testing out.

She showed Sonic and Amy to the back where there was a book and all the ingredients needed to make their special dessert. They tied on their aprons and began scanning through the book for the perfect recipe. When they found the recipe for a 2 layered chocolate cake with an ice cream flavored filling and whipped chocolate frosting, they started to make the recipe, Sonic poking fun whenever he could with Amy doing the same. They finally got to the best part of the cake which included the frosting and ice cream.

Sonic took some of the ice cream on his finger and dabbed on Amy's nose. She took her finger and did the same to Sonic's nose. They then kissed the ice cream off each other's nose and shared a kiss between each other.

About an hour later they had finally finished the cake even through all the fun and sat down outside in the café area drinking cappuccinos and devouring their delicious cake.

"Well that was absolutely delicious don't you think Amy?" Sonic congratulated and asked

"Very delicious indeed especially the chocolate ice cream we used." Amy answered

"Well then let's head to our next location." Sonic replied picking Amy up bridal style yet again and dashed through Station Square till they arrived at Twinkle Park together just in time for the couples get in free sign to come on. They dashed inside for the fun that awaited them. They rode many different rides such as the Rocket Coaster, Bumper Cars which turned into a Go Kart race in between the two. Sonic then took Amy through a haunted house which several things scared the mess out of Amy until she finally jumped into Sonic's arms. Knowing how scared she was he gently carried her to the exit and sat her down. He then took her by the hand and led her to the final ride which was a tunnel of love ride.

"Hey Amy? Let's go on this ride to help calm your nerves after that haunted house." Sonic said as Amy nodded still shaken up about that haunted house.

They sat down in the boat as the boat took them through a room filled with slow music and hearts floating all around. Amy slowly started to calm down as she scooted closer to Sonic with him wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer. The ride progressed slowly as Sonic stole a kiss from his pink lover in the midst of it all. After the ride came to an end he held out his hand to help Amy out of the boat but she stumbled into his arms, though Sonic kept her from falling.

"Alright Amy, are you ready for me to take you to our final location?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, let's go." Amy answered

Sonic scooped her up and dashed off to his apartment complex but, before they entered he took out a blindfold and blindfolded Amy. She was shocked and a little afraid at what was going on.

"Sonic what is the meaning of this?" Amy asked with shock in her voice

"Don't worry it's a surprise. Just let me lead you okay Amy?" Sonic reassured Amy as he led her to the top of his apartment complex.

He then removed the blindfold as Amy gasped at the sight of the garden of beautiful flowers in front of her. The sight of them just took her words and voice away.

"Well what do you think?" Sonic asked

"Sonic, did you do this yourself?" Amy asked

"Yeah I did. It's made up of the many flowers I saw during the times I've traveled the world. I've collected many seed samples and brought them back here, planted them, and helped them grow. I've been wanting to share this place with someone for a long time and I thought why not you, but I'm not ending this date just by showing you this. I've also prepared a candle lit dinner for the two of us." Sonic replied

"Oh Sonic! You're so romantic! I've never seen this side of you!" Amy exclaimed

Sonic then guided Amy to table set with candles and atmosphere and then zipped off to retrieve the meal.

"I hope you like steak Amy. It happens to be one of my specialties." Sonic asked

"I love steak. Wow Sonic it all looks so delicious." Amy said

They then sat together and devoured their entire meal, accented with a delicious champagne that Sonic had been saving for just such an occasion.

They headed back downstairs as Sonic called Amy a ride. As their date ended they shared a deep and passionate kiss as Sonic bid his beautiful lady a farewell and a see you Saturday night.

"Sonic I had a wonderful time with you today. I hope tomorrow will be even better." Amy said as her ride drove off with her inside waving a fond good-bye to her blue lover.


	7. Saturday Is Here

**(Alright readers he comes what you have been waiting for. The chapter with the lemony goodness. Hope you enjoy)**

A new day began as the sun broke over the horizon, waking everyone with its glorious glow. For you see, the day constantly mentioned had finally arrived and everyone was excited.

Amy was already up cause she had to go to her studio to get things prepared for the next week with her class. She had to clean up and choose new music. She was almost ready to start when she heard a familiar voice ring through her ears.

"Hey Amy, I thought I'd find you here." Sonic said

"Oh Sonic sweetie. What are you doing here?" Amy asked

"I should be asking _you_ that. Don't you need to be getting ready for tonight?" Sonic asked

"Well Saturday is always the day when I clean up my studio and change out the music." Amy answered

"Do you need a hand with any of that?" Sonic asked

"Well I've never really had any help in doing this but I guess a little help won't hurt." Amy responded

They turned on some music as they started to run wax across the floors, slipping and falling at the same time earning laughs and giggles out of each other while helping each other. Then they started cleaning the big mirrors with Sonic holding Amy up on his shoulders, tickling her through it all.

"Come on Sonic cut it out we have to get finished. It's getting close to time for us to start getting ready." Amy said

It was at that moment that Rouge walked in to find them together.

"Oh, hi Rouge what's up?" Amy asked still on Sonic's shoulders

"Well Amy I just came to tell you that we couldn't find you a date for tonight." Rouge explained

"Oh, that's alright." Amy said as Sonic threw her in the air and caught her. "We're sorry we didn't tell you guys but me and Sonic are hooked up now." Amy finished

"You mean hooked up as boyfriend and girlfriend as in a couple?" Rouge questioned

"Yep and never been happier." Sonic and Amy said together

"Well that's great! I can't wait to tell everyone. Well I'll see you in a hour Amy okay?" Rouge said and walked out while she was texting everyone the big news

Sonic gave Amy a deep kiss and bid her a goodbye because it was time for them to part and get ready for the night of their lives.

Sonic got back to his apartment and decided to wait until the guys showed up. An hour later came the sound of knocking at his door. The guys entered exchanging hand gestures and high fives at the same time congratulating Sonic on winning the heart of the woman of his dreams.

The same thing was going on at Amy's house, except there was music playing as the girls danced around while they got all dolled up for the club.

Outfit Descriptions, Guys:

Sonic: Blue Jeans, black shirt with Roca Wear logos and matching vest, black shades on top of his head, high-top red and white sneakers (like the ones he wore in Sonic Riders)

Shadow: Black Jeans, black T-Shirt with red designs all over, black leather jacket with his classic air jet shoes

Knuckles: Blue Jeans, red shirt with Sean John logos everywhere and rag tied around his neck, red letterman's jacket, his set of classic shoes

Tails: Blue Levi Jeans, orange short sleeve shirt with FUBU logos with matching orange vest, classic red and white shoes

Outfit Descriptions: Girls

Rouge: Black over-the-shoulder blouse, hip hugging jeans with bare mid-riff, black boots

Shade: white strapless tube top, white Capri's with jewel designs on back pockets, white toe-out high-heeled shoes

Cream: Orange Chinese-looking top, ruffled orange skirt with bare mid-riff, orange flat shoes

Amy: Pink halter top with heart-shaped opening, pink mini skirt rising above knee, wrap-around-the-leg pink heels

The guys finished dressing and headed down the elevator towards Shadow's truck with Sonic calling shot gun as they headed to the club.

The girls gave themselves one more look over themselves to be sure that they looked good as Amy was putting on her finishing touches: The earrings and bracelets she bought from Claire's and the fragrance she bought from Victoria's Secret.

They then headed down to Rouge's convertible as they all hopped in not caring about who sat up front and dashed off to the club.

The guys were already there waiting for their beautiful women to show up while listening to some Crush 40 when the girls pulled up, one at a time getting out of the car. The guys jaws just dropped at how hot their women looked but Sonic's eyes were glued to Amy as she tried to get his attention.

"Sonic? Yoo-hoo! You in there?" Amy asked as she snapped her fingers in his face to bring him back to reality.

"I knew you'd love it. Shall we go inside then?" Amy said

"Let's go. I reserved the V.I.P. section just for all of us." Rouge spoke

They walked inside as Bow Wow's "Shorty Like Mine" was blaring real loud which filled the girls with the vibe to want to dance as they released their guys and headed to the dance floor. The guys headed upstairs to the V.I.P room to strike up a conversation with each other.

"So Sonic, you finally got Amy now. You gonna go all the way with her tonight?" Knuckles started

"Well, it depends on if she wants to. I never believed in forcing somebody to do something they don't want to." Sonic replied

"I tell you one thing Rouge is in for it tonight. When we leave this club she just won't know what she has gotten started." Shadow stated

"Man, Shade is in for the night of her life with me after we leave. How about you Tails?" Knuckles stated

"Oh you know Cream is gonna get it. The way she is dressed is such a turn on." Tails finished

"Hey, Sonic I noticed you just completely froze when you saw Amy. Was she that appealing to you when you saw her dressed like that?" Knuckles stated

"Oh, you know what caught him? That hot body of hers. Talk about woo-woo!" Shadow teased

"Knock it off Shadow! You don't see me talking about Rouge like that do you?" Sonic snarled

"Sorry man couldn't be helped." Shadow finished

Just then the girls came in holding drinks for themselves and the guys and sat down in their laps and started teasing them about coming to dance.

"Come on Shadow, I feel lonely down there without you. Come and dance with me." Rouge teased

"Oh alright. Just for you Rouge." Shadow responded

"Yeah Knuckles, come and get down with your Shade." Shade teased

"Okay Shade I'm right behind you." Knuckles replied

"Oh Tails, you promised you were gonna dance with me tonight." Cream pleaded

"Okay, okay, a promise is a promise." Tails responded

"What about you Sonic? You wanna come and dance with me?" Amy asked

"Most definitely. Let's hit the dance floor Amy babe." Sonic answered

The girls led their men down the steps to the dance floor as Chris Brown's "Wall To Wall" was playing and the girls danced the night away with their guys. Everybody was in shock at how Amy and Sonic were dancing real close together as if they were grinding with each other. Just then Amy and Sonic turned around and waved good-bye since they had planned to take a walk through the park.

They left the club as Sonic carried Amy bridal style to the park. They arrived at the park not too much later and started their walk, talking between each other.

"Amy, you look incredible tonight. I mean when you told me I was going to love your outfit you really meant it, and I can smell the perfume you bought yesterday. You smell absolutely irresistible." Sonic commented

"I told you that you weren't going to be able to keep your eyes off me tonight didn't I?" Amy teased

"You weren't lying. Amy I just want to say I'm sorry."

Sonic said

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Amy asked

"You know for all the times I ran away from you, rejected you, and maybe even hurt your feelings. I didn't mean any of it. I just didn't want Eggman to try and use you against me in battle and risk you being hurt. Oh Amy do you forgive me?" Sonic replied

"Yeah, I do. You want to know how you can make it up to me?" Amy started

"Yeah. How?" Sonic asked

Amy giggled and took off running through the park with Sonic following close behind until he caught her on top of a hill, but the force of Sonic's catch sent them barreling down the hill with Sonic landing on top of Amy causing her to finish her sentence.

"Just love me and never let me go." Amy finished

"Of course I will Amy. Are you ready for me to take you home?" Sonic asked

"No, I would rather stay with you a little longer. Please, I want to go home with you." Amy pleaded

"Alright then." Sonic said as he picked her up bridal style and dashed off towards his apartment. He and Amy both went inside and Sonic went into the kitchen to get them something to drink.

Amy had never been in Sonic's apartment and she was shocked at the size of it while Sonic returned with two glasses filled with strawberry champagne.

"Wow Sonic, your apartment is so big. It's amazing at how clean it is, and look at the view from up here. It's so beautiful." Amy commented

"I bought it for the view because I want to look out over the city that I protect from Eggman." Sonic replied

"I wish I was as brave as you, being able to take on everything that Eggman throws at you. That's why I fell in love with you, because I not only wished to be with you I wished to be like you. Travel the world at high speeds... Oh what it would be like to travel across the many bodies of water." Amy confessed

Just then she felt some pressure against her back. It was Sonic pressing himself against her back and wrapping his arms around her body. He then spoke

"Amy you don't have to dream of that day anymore because you have me now. All dreams come to an end and become reality. Here, give me this glass and come and dance with me." Sonic finished as he turned on Usher's "Slow Dance" and they danced and waltzed around the living room... until Amy broke the silence.

"Sonic, I want you to make me in to a full woman." Amy said

"What do you mean Amy?" Sonic asked

"I want you to make love to me. Take away my virginity. Please Sonic." Amy pleaded

"As you wish, my beautiful pink princess." Sonic finished as he picked her up and took her to his bedroom.

**NOTE: Okay, lemon time. If you're not over 18 don't read this lemon and go to chapter 8.**

Sonic gently laid her on the bed as her started to kiss her deeply and passionately, running his tongue across her lips and asking for entrance. Amy allowed him to enter as their tongues danced in each others' mouths.

Moans started to escape Amy's mouth as Sonic rubbed her slowly warming her up to what was about to happen between them. He laid her back on his pillow and began to undo her top as she closed her eyes and blushed until she felt her top be removed. She instantly reacted covering her bra from sight.

Sonic softly whispered into her ear. "It's alright Amy, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I actually like what I am seeing." Sonic finished as Amy lowered her hands and Sonic unclipped her bra from the front, slowly revealing her breasts

He looked on in surprise at how big she had gotten over the years and had gotten just a bit bigger than Rouge's breasts were.

Sonic bent his head down and started licking at her firm breasts with small moans escaping Amy's mouth, which was a signal to him that what he was doing was feeling good. He then removed his gloves from his hands as he started to massage the other breast in his hand. He then headed back up to her face and kissed her on the lips until he spoke.

"Amy, I want you to feel something." Sonic said as he took her hand down to the growing erection in his pants. She was shocked at how big it was and steadily getting bigger.

He removed his pants and boxers, grabbing a condom from his nightstand drawer. He then started to tease Amy's nipples again with his mouth at the same removing Amy's skirt, seeing the matching panties she was wearing. He then lifted Amy off the pillow and positioned himself up behind her with her in his lap as he slowly started to remove her panties. He managed to get them off and threw them to the floor, all the while massaging her breast and kissing her passionately. He then spoke to Amy again.

"Amy I have to get you ready okay, so let's see if you can take this." He said waving a finger in her face, and he then moved his hand below and slowly inserted his finger into her quivering opening. She let out a sharp moan that Sonic liked as he started to finger her making her juices start to flow. He then tried two fingers. She winced a bit at that point, and Sonic realized that she could only take a little at a time. Then he laid her back down on the pillow and placed the condom on his hard cock. He then placed himself at her entrance as he wrapped her legs around his waist. He then looked in to his lover's eyes and spoke again.

"Amy listen to me. I'm gonna do it quick so that the pain won't last long okay?" Sonic reassured Amy as she nodded.

"Just try to relax. I'm gonna give you a countdown when I'm going to do it. Are you ready?" Sonic asked and she nodded yet again. "Alright. 1... 2... 3." Sonic counted and when he hit three he quickly thrust into Amy, receiving a powerful moan from her, telling him she felt the pain. He placed his head on her shoulder not moving a muscle until Amy spoke. She was panting but she managed to say what she had to say.

"It's okay Sonic the pain has died down. You can move now." Amy said as Sonic started to thrust into her now deep opening. Sonic was thrusting deep into her as sharp moans of pleasure filled the air. Sonic grunted more with each thrust.

"Oh Amy! I want to feel you even more!" Sonic spoke as he lifted her up off the pillow and started thrusting upward into her while he himself was still sitting up. She bowed her head onto his shoulder as her screams started to fill Sonic's ears.

"Oh Sonic! H-harder! F-faster! I want to feel everything that you've got! Give me all of you!" Amy screamed as the pleasure was overwhelming her every muscle.

Then suddenly Sonic pushed her back down onto the bed and pulled her legs up onto his shoulders as he started to thrust even harder into her, complying to her earlier request as he felt his end coming. They both were sweating and their hearts were racing.

"Oh Sonic! Something's coming! I can feel it!" Amy yelled

"Oh Amy! I feel it too! I'm about to cum!" Sonic said as he buried his face into her shoulder.

He then let her legs drop from his shoulders as he sped up his thrusts. Amy wrapped her legs around him as she spoke one last time.

"Oh Sonic! Let's cum together! Oh Sonic! Cum with me!" Amy shouted

"Oh Amy! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Sonic said as he and Amy climaxed together with Sonic collapsing on top of her.

They were both breathing heavy as Sonic kissed his pink lover's lips and spoke.

"Are you okay my love?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." Amy managed to say through her deep breaths.

Sonic got off of her, discarded his condom in a nearby waste basket, and pulled his lover closer to him as they both cuddled tightly. Sonic looked into Amy's eyes and vice versa. Sharing one last kiss and bidding each other a fond goodnight, Sonic and Amy drifted off to sleep.

**NOTE: F**K this was tedious to edit... That's all I have to say.**


	8. An Awesome Pillow FightSleepover

Another glorious day in Station Square begins as the sun breaks over the horizon peering into the window of our blue hero shining just a little bit into his eyes, causing the young hedgehog to stir and flutter his eyes open. He awoke to find his arm wrapped around his pink lover, who was sleeping soundly. He placed a soft kiss on his pink cutie causing her to open her eyes and look into the eyes of her boyfriend and speak.

"Good morning my blue prince." Amy said bidding her cobalt lover a heartfelt good morning.

"Good morning my pink princess. Did you sleep well?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, better than I have ever slept in my entire life." Amy answered

"You a little hungry for some breakfast my blue sweetie?" Amy asked

"Yeah, but first why don't we take a bath together to clean ourselves up?" Sonic asked

"Oh, okay that's fine with me, but I don't have any clean clothes to put on." Amy stated

"Don't worry about it. I'll loan you something when we get out and then while you're cooking breakfast I'll run to your place and get you some clean clothes." Sonic said

"Okay let's go then." Amy said as Sonic led her to the bathroom with him.

Sonic turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. As the water began to flow into the tub he placed Amy on his toweled lap and started kissing her deeply and passionately. He poured some bath salts in to the water and once the tub was filled he got in first and then offered Amy his hand. He guided her into the tub with him helping her to position herself in front of him. Sonic wrapped his arms around her and started playing with her breasts causing small moans to leave Amy's mouth.

"You like that? Does that feel good baby?" Sonic asked as Amy nodded

He then took hold of the soap and started to lather up their bodies, cleaning himself and Amy at the same time.

"Amy, can you lean forward for me so I can clean your back?" Sonic asked starting to clean her back. Cnce he was down running soap all over his lover's body, he handed the soap to Amy as a way of telling her to clean his body now. They switched positions as Amy began to lather the soap around Sonic's body cleaning every nook and cranny of his body until they were finished and came out of the bathroom wrapped in towels.

Sonic then dug around in his drawers for something that Amy could wear. He found a large t-shirt and gave it to her. Amy then dug around in her purse for her house keys and handed them to Sonic. Sonic just threw on some basic jeans and a shirt then dashed off to Amy's apartment while Amy headed to the kitchen to get their breakfast started. She pulled out some eggs, bacon and some ingredients to make some pancakes with. She started to piece together a great breakfast, at the same time singing "Sweet Dreams" by Dreams Come True.

She was twirling around and cooking at the same time not noticing that Sonic had returned with her clothes and was just watching with interest, until she gave one final turn around and jumped as she saw Sonic standing there smiling.

"Don't stop, I was enjoying every little movement." Sonic teased

Amy blushed bright red as she finished making the pancakes and made Sonic a plate with a glass of orange juice and sat it down on the table. Sonic sat down and started eating the delicious food before him while Amy took the clothes Sonic had brought and headed in back to put them on. She emerged about 15 minutes later fully dressed with her pulled back into a pony tail to find the kitchen completely cleaned and her lover sitting on the couch.

She walked over to him and sat down beside him with him placing his arm around her and striking up a conversation.

"Hey Amy, do you have anything planned to do today?" Sonic asked

"No, not at all. why do you ask?" Amy answered

"Well, it's just that today might be boring for the both of us cause I don't have anything at all to do." Sonic replied

"Well what if we..." Amy started only to be interrupted by Sonic kissing her which led her to grab one of the couch pillows and pop Sonic with it, knocking him to the floor. Sonic turned over and looked at Amy with a sly look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sonic, it's just that you surprised me is all and-" Amy started only to have Sonic grab a pillow and bop her back with it.

Amy looked at Sonic with anger as Sonic spoke

"Well you started this pillow fight so don't look at me like that. Just defend yourself." Sonic finished

Amy grabbed her pillow and started attacking Sonic with it as he swung his pillow back at her. He was running around dodging every blow she threw until there was a knock at his door.

"Whoa Amy babe time out. I gotta answer the door." Sonic said as he raced to the door to answer it.

It was everybody from yesterday. He started to greet them until a pillow went flying across the room knocking him out of the door and sending him sliding across the floor.

"Oh whoa that was a cheap shot!" Sonic exclaimed

"Well sorry but you said you were just gonna answer the door not start talking." Amy teased

Sonic got up and started chasing Amy around the room at the same time explaining to everyone what was happening and offered them a chance to join in.

Tails instantly accepted and started double teaming with Sonic, trying to catch Amy. Tails hit a bull's eye in her back which caused her to fall. It was just then that Rouge, Shade, and Cream joined her side holding pillows in their hands.

"You two know that was not fair to double team her." Rouge said

"Yeah let's see how you handle taking on four girls at the game." Shade replied

"Who in fact have many sleepovers and have pillow fights as a great party game." Cream stated as the four women started after Sonic and Tails only to be ambushed by Knuckles and Shadow with pillows.

"You girls know that four against two ain't right." Shadow said

"Yeah let's make it 4 on 4." Knuckles finished

Thus starting the greatest boys vs. girls pillow fight ever, ending with the guys being completely defeated and the girls standing triumphantly over their men until they helped them up and shared a laugh. They looked outside at how late it was because the battle had lasted for hours.

"Wow that was a long battle, and it all started because Amy hit me first. Hey I got an idea why don't you all just stay here for the night? Since we've already had the pillow fight we might as well turn this into a sleep over. what do you guys say?" Sonic suggested

Everyone responded with a loud "yeah". The girls made a quick run home to get some extra clothes and their night time clothes, and the same with the guys. Sonic proceeded to order some pizza and get some other goodies ready for the party. When the guys came back they were already dressed in their pajamas and started to help themselves to some goodies.

It was at that moment that the girls came in dressed in only trench coats. The guys wondered what they had on under them as the girls dropped the coats to reveal their totally sexy night gowns to the boys, causing their eyes to widen and their jaws to drop.

They shook themselves back into reality as the girls sat down on the floor in front of them placing the movie "Jackass" into the Blu-Ray player. Sonic had and started to trip and laugh at the crazy antics of Johnny Knoxville and his many friends. The night progressed smoothly as they watched even more movies and played many games until the girls started giving off signs of being sleepy. The guys proceeded to set up the covers and blankets they brought with them, making it comfortable for their women.

They picked up their ladies bridal style and laid them down as Sonic took Amy to his room and laid her down. He then bid the others a fond goodnight as they all headed off to bed. Sonic got in the bed beside Amy as she spoke.

"Best sleepover I've ever had." Amy stated as Sonic planted a kiss on her lips and pulled her close for another good night's sleep.


	9. Tails' Greatest Invention

**(Alright readers I'm gonna make some time pass in this one so plz read and review)**

It has been four months since Sonic and Amy have been together and been going about their lives as any couple would. Sonic was making his usual runs throughout the city when he got a call from Tails.

"Hello?" Sonic asked

"Hey Sonic, are you by chance busy today?" Tails asked

"No not really buddy. What's going on?" Sonic responded

"I was wondering if you could come by workshop today and help me test out my newest invention and bring Amy with you." Tails asked

"Sure thing Tails. I'll be there when Amy gets done with her class." Sonic responded

"Alright see you then Sonic." Tails finished and hung up

Just then Sonic sped off in the direction of Amy's Dance Studio when he heard a voice call out to him again.

"Hi Sonic." Shea greeted

"What's up Shea? How have you been?" Sonic asked

"Oh, I've been great and you Sonic?" Shea asked

"Awesome. I'm pretty sure you know that I won the heart of the girl right." Sonic replied

"Yeah! Alright! I knew you could do it, but that's not why I called you over here. I called you over here because my dad just sent me his latest chili dog recipes, and I'm the one to usually try them, but when I saw you I thought I would give you the pleasure of being the first to try them." Shea explained

"Alright that sounds like a plan. You know I'm a sucker for chili dogs!" Sonic exclaimed

"Here, these are all the latest ones here." Shea spoke as she scooted Sonic four different chili dogs.

"The first one here is called the Breezy Dog because it's made with a mild chili recipe." Shea explained

"Hmm, this one's awesome. The chili's not at all that spicy and it's just perfect for those with a sensitive tongue." Sonic replied

"Alright try the next one. It's called a Sandy Dog, made with a chili recipe that's got just a spicy tingle to it." Shea explained

"Alright. Let's see... Oh yeah, there's a little spiciness in this one but not enough to set my mouth on fire." Sonic responded

"Okay since that one didn't do it this one most definitely will cause it. This is the one I'm questioning putting on the menu. It's called the Six Alarm Mouth Burner because it's made with a chili that's combined with the spiciest peppers from 6 different countries. It's said the longer you chew the hotter it gets so here's a few glasses of water for you. Don't worry you won't be alone in trying this one. I'll try it with you." Shea explained

"Okay Shea let's do this on the count of three okay?" Sonic suggested

"Alright. 1, 2, 3, and go." Shea counted as her and Sonic both bit into the hot dog slowly chewing waiting for the results, that is until Shea was the first to fall on the floor in pain holding her mouth before she let out a painful scream. Sonic was just sitting there trying not to speak cause his mouth was on fire itself, until Sonic walked off into a nearby alley way and let out a blood curdling scream and then coming back screaming at the top his lungs at Shea about her father.

"What is your father's problem Shea? Is he trying to kill somebody? You better not put that on the menu! That will kill even a person with the strongest tongue in the world!" Sonic shouted as he and Shea were both drinking all the water they could find until they managed to cool the burning in their mouths.

"What's that last dog over there? It doesn't look like a chili dog." Sonic asked

"Well you see it's a new thing my dad is trying. It's called a Dessert Dog because it's a pound cake with ice cream squeezed into the center, like a hot dog topped with any flavor topping you want finished off with sprinkles. It's a special dog made for special occasions such as weddings, anniversaries, birthdays, and any other kind of occasions you could name." Shea explained

"Wow it looks good. Come to think of it Amy's birthday is coming up in four more days. I should do something big for her." Sonic said

"Well thanks for the chili dogs Shea. I gotta go, I have some things to take care of. See you next time." Sonic said as he dashed towards Amy's studio.

He arrived there and entered into the building just as Amy class was ending and she was already dressed waiting for Sonic.

"Hey Amy. You got anything else to do today?" Sonic asked walking up to Amy

"Nope, not a thing. Why what's up?" Amy asked

"Tails wants us to come by his shop in Mystic Ruins to test out his latest inventions." Sonic responded

"Oh, okay. Let's go then." Amy finished as Sonic swept her up bridal style and dashed off toward Tails' workshop. They arrived only moments later to find Tails standing there waiting.

"Welcome to my shop you guys. Are you ready to see my latest invention that I've been working on for the longest time?" Tails greeted and asked

"Okay Tails let's see what you've got for us buddy." Sonic replied

It was at this time Tails pushed a button causing the floor to split apart and a platform to rise from in between revealing three machines that looked like planes.

"Introducing my first ever line of transforming vehicles." Tails responded

"Transforming vehicles!" Sonic and Amy responded in unison

"Yep. These babies can go from plane, to car, to battle mech, all at the push of a single button and are powered by a great power source almost similar to that of the Chaos Emerald." Tails explained as he revealed the power source which was a miniaturized version of a Chaos Emerald that Tails had made. (Just like the one he made that destroyed the Eclipse Cannon.)

"Wow Tails, you've really out done yourself this time. Are these the machines you want us to try out for you?" Sonic exclaimed and asked

"Oh wow. These are amazing Tails! I love them and I can't wait to try them out." Amy exclaimed

"Wait a minute Tails. The false emerald you made for me to destroy the eclipse cannon with was made to only explode right?" Sonic asked

"Yeah it was, but I figured out how to turn its explosive properties into power for the vehicles so everybody hop in and let's give them a test run." Tails explained

So Sonic, Amy, and Tails all got into the vehicles. They tried out the plane mode first with Tails keeping in contact via ear pieces he handed to Sonic and Amy.

"Alright Amy, you're up first for takeoff, so place the crystal into the hole on the dashboard and give a turn to start up the vehicle." Tails ordered

"Now you know how to drive right Amy?" Tails asked

"Of course Tails." Amy answered

"This is just like it okay? Take your plane out onto the runway and await my countdown for you take off. You will release the brake and hit the gas, then as you get to the end of the runway pull the gear beside you to rise into the air and fly the plane as if you were driving a car. Me and Sonic will join you in the sky. Alright Amy here we go. 3, 2, 1... take off." Tails explained and counted

It was at this time that Amy released the break going full throttle toward the runway. As she reached the end she pulled the lever that sent her into the air with Tails and Sonic following suit right behind her.

"Wow Tails! This is totally amazing! I feel like an eagle being up here and in control!" Any exclaimed

"Woo-hoo! She speaks the truth Tails! Man I feel so free up here!" Sonic exclaimed at the same time cutting barrel rolls and chasing Amy in her plane.

"Alright you two, flight test is successful. I want you guys to get ready for the test of the car mode. I want you to fly around the vicinity of the jungle and look for a road that I built through there." Tails commanded

"Roger that Tails, on my way." Amy responded

"Right behind you, Amy." Sonic replied

"Alright. Do you see the road beneath you? Call in if you do." Tails asked

"Roger. Road in sight Tails." Amy called in

"It's square in my sights buddy." Sonic radioed

"Alright. Lower your planes a little to the road below you and push the crystal down into the hole all the way to make to plane change into car mode." Tails ordered

They pushed their crystals in and the cars transformed perfectly with them still having great control. Amy and Sonic sped around the road as if racing each other but remembered that they running tests for Tails.

"How are the car modes running you guys?" Tails asked

"Great Tails. The cars are purring like kittens and the speed is constant." Amy explained

"Same thing on my end Tails." Sonic said

"Alright follow the road until the end and I'll meet you guys at the final test point." Tails commanded

"That's a roger Tails." Amy replied

"Alright buddy. Meet you there." Sonic ended

They followed the path to the end where they saw Tails waiting by a bunch of metallic boxes and crates and hit the brakes to stop the cars. They hopped out, crystals in hand and walked over to Tails.

"Alright you guys this is the final test area where will test out the battle mechs. As you can see we're surrounded by metal crates and other objects, all made of the same material that Eggman makes his robots from to test the battle mechs." Tails explained

"Alright take your crystal and place them into the hole on the side of the dashboard to cause the cars to transform into the battle mechs." Tails commanded

Following orders, they got into the vehicles and did just as Tails said, only to feel the cars rise from the ground with wheels turning into legs and guns and cannons emerging from all places, their arms and legs taking the forms of the battle mechs.

"Tails? What's going on?" Amy asked as she moved her arms and the mech moved its arms.

"As you can see the mech responds to your body movements. So, to put it simply, you walk and it walks. You run, it runs. You punch, it punches, and so on." Tails explained

"Sonic, your mech is built to respond to your speed, so if you were to run your mech will move just as fast as you. Amy your mech was built for speed and strength with a metallic version of your Piko Hammer." Tails explained

"Alright you guys test them out by doing basic combat with the robots here that I built." Tails asked

Sonic and Amy complied, taking fighter stances and destroying every single robot that Tails sent out at them, and then taking out their weapons, training with firing missiles, firing their guns at all the metal containers and destroying them without too much effort. They finished with their tests then drove the vehicles back to Tails' shop, feeling his inventions were an excellent success. As they all bid each other good-bye as Sonic picked Amy up and bolted off towards Amy's place where Sonic kissed his girl friend good night and dashed home himself for a good night's rest**.**

**(Well read and review and be on the look out for the next chapter also in which will include a birthday party and the return of Eggman)**


	10. Amy's Surprise Party, Part 1

Sonic arrived at his apartment in the blink of an eye and was sitting on his couch thinking about Amy's upcoming birthday. He knew he had to do something special for her since she was his girlfriend.

Sonic's thoughts: 'I know what I could do! I could throw her a big surprise party and I'll invite everybody. Let's see... I have four days to get everything done. There's the location, invitations, special events, food, decorations, music... Most important I have to invite her parents and her friends from her home town. Won't that be a surprise. I also have to get her a gift so fantastic that she'll never ever forget it.'

He got up and made a few phone calls around town for some help but did not call Amy. He called Rouge to help him plan the whole thing, Shade for location, Cream and Vanilla for food and Sonic then set his plan in motion. Sonic went to bed smiling about his plans for his sweet heart.

Sonic awoke the next morning eager to set his plan into motion. He hopped in the shower, got dressed, and sped out the door headed to Shadow and Rouge's place. He arrived at their house and knocked on the door with Shadow opening the door.

"Hey Sonic. Come on in, Rouge is waiting for you in the living room." Shadow greeted and said

"Hey Shadow, what's up?" Sonic asked exchanging hand gestures.

"Oh, nothing much. Just getting back from my latest mission." Shadow replied

"Hi Sonic." Rouge greeted

"Hey Rouge. So what do you have in mind for the party?" Sonic asked

"Well from the info I've already gathered the only thing really left is the decorations, entertainment, invitations, and getting her parents here along with her friends from South Island." Rouge replied

"Well getting her parents and friends here shouldn't be a problem with the X Tornado. She only has 3 other friends and her mom and dad so two trips to South Island should do." Sonic explained

"All right that's one thing taken care of." Rouge said as her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Rouge answered

"Hey, Rouge it's me Shade. Tell Sonic I've found the perfect place for the party. It's a party center not far off from Amy's Studio, so it should be easy for everyone to find, and I just finished reserving it for the big day." Shade replied

"That sounds great Shade. I'll be sure to deliver the message personally." Rouge said as she hung up

"That was Shade. The location has been taken care of. It's not far from Amy's studio and she has reserved it." Rouge explained

"That's great. Now who can I get to help me decorate it the day of the party?" Sonic said thinking

"You're looking at your decoration expert. Just leave it to me." Rouge offered

"Thanks Rouge, that's perfect. Now next on the list is entertainment and invitations." Sonic said

"Well I could get some special secret invitations made for you Sonic." Shadow offered

"How special we talking?" Sonic asked

"Like get them printed on a special edible paper so that when you give them out and people understand where the location is and everything they can just devour the message and leave no hint of the party for Amy to find." Shadow explained

"That's awesome Shadow how soon can get them made." Sonic asked

"I'll have them ready for you first thing tomorrow morning." Shadow answered

"Alright. There's only one thing left: Entertainment. Well, we could hire Vector and his team to DJ the party with a few special performances from anybody who wants to perform, including you Sonic. Don't you still play guitar and sing a little?" Rouge explained and asked.

"Well I was planning on doing that anyway because I was planning to sing one of Chris Brown's songs while playing my guitar. I know she'll like that performance." Sonic replied

"Well that settles it. The party is planned and we've covered everything Sonic." Rouge finished

"Well then I'm depending on you guys. Don't let me down and remember to not let Amy find out. It's a surprise." Sonic said as he dashed off towards Tails' workshop to get things set for him to make two trips to South Island for the people he mentioned earlier.

"Hey Sonic, what are you doing here?" Tails asked

"Well I need the X Tornado to make two trips to South Island. I'm sure you've heard of the surprise party I'm throwing for Amy." Sonic explained

"Yeah Rouge just texted me the message but why do you need the X Tornado?" Tails asked

"Well I need to go to South Island to get Amy's parents and her three friends for the party tomorrow, if that's okay with you." Sonic asked

"That's fine. Come by tomorrow and I'll have everything ready for you." Tails replied

"Alright buddy. See you tomorrow." Sonic said as he zipped off, heading for home. When he got home he ran into his girlfriend waiting by his complex for him.

"Hey Amy babe. What are you doing here?" Sonic asked

"Well, I don't have a reason for being here but I just want to stay with you tonight if that's okay my love." Amy replied as she grabbed her boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Well it's more than fine with me. Come on baby let's go to bed." Sonic said wrapping his arm around his lover, taking her upstairs to his house and sleeping the night away.


	11. Amy's Surprise Party, Part 2

**(This chapter has lemony goodness in it I hope you guys continue to read and review)**

Amy was the first to wake up the next morning to cook breakfast for her blue hero. The aroma filled the air and wafted its way to Sonic's nose which woke him and caused him to come out and find out what was cooking. That is, until he heard a knock at his door that made him snap back to reality. Realizing that was Shadow with the special invitations he ran to the door and opened it.

"Here you are Sonic." Shadow was interrupted as he was pushed back out the door.

"Shh! Amy's in there and you almost gave it away. Sorry about pushing and everything, just don't want this surprise to be messed up is all." Sonic explained and apologized

"Well anyway here are the invitations they were printed on bubble gum paper and the ink is edible too. I didn't know how many you needed so I printed plenty for you to invite a lot of people." Shadow explained

"Thanks for these man. I'll get these passed out today before I go to South Island." Sonic replied

"See you later Sonic." Shadow finished as he walked off.

Sonic then peeked inside to be sure that Amy still was cooking and quickly ran past her to hide the invitations. He then went out to enjoy breakfast with his pink honey.

"Good morning Sonic. I made your favorite breakfast for you." Amy greeted and said

"Thanks Ames. Hey don't you got a class to teach today?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, in about a couple of hours so. I thought we shouldn't waste the little time we have together." Amy teased as she twirled her finger on Sonic's chest.

**NOTE: Lemon time again. If you're not 18 don't read it.**

Sonic pulled her into his lap and started kissing her passionately, all the while removing the straps of her night gown just so he could get ahold of the firm breasts he loved to hold. He picked her up bridal style and took her to his room where he proceeded to finish what he started as he laid Amy down on the bed. Sonic removed her nightgown completely as he started kissing down her body making his way down to Amy's special place with her moaning from all the attention. He then removed the underwear she was wearing and started licking at her button causing her to arch her back in pleasure.

Sonic began lapping up the juices that flowed from Amy's special place and he was doing great in preparing her. He slipped two fingers inside her quivering place and started to finger her flower all the while licking her button causing her to moan his name as loud as ever. He then moved back up to her face to look at what face his handy work caused his lover to make. As soon as he met with her face to face she then flipped him over with her being on top and spoke.

"It's my turn now big boy." Amy said as she kissed down his body to lining of his pajamas and she slowly removed his pants and boxers all at the same time to reveal his member standing erect. She took a hold of it and started to rub causing Sonic to moan. Amy then decided to tease the tip of it with her tongue and slowly started to take the girth into her mouth slowly bobbing up and down causing Sonic to arch his back and moan in pleasure. She then rose back up to the tip and sucked on the tip as she released the girth, coming back up to the face of her lover with her eyes and his filled with lust.

Sonic grabbed a condom from his bedside drawer and placed the condom on his waiting member. He then flipped Amy back over on to the bottom as he placed himself at her entrance and thrust inside her, causing sharp moans to escape his lover's mouth. He then started moving in and out of her steady increasing speed as he thrust deep inside her. Sonic then spoke.

"Amy, do you want to get on top of me?" Sonic asked as his pink lover nodded

Sonic rolled over off of her as she positioned her opening near his member and slowly lowered herself on top of her lover. Sonic grabbed her hips and helped her to motion herself up and down as if bucking on him. Their moans started to come in unison as Amy rode her blue lover until Sonic sat up and started to take control thrusting upwards in to his lover until he spoke again.

"Amy, hold on to me. There's something I want to try." Sonic finished as he swung his legs of the side of the bed and sat on the edge. He then continued to thrust upwards into his lover causing her to moan louder than before since he was penetrating even deeper than before. He also sped up even faster because he was reaching his end.

"Amy! I'm getting ready to cum! How about you?" Sonic asked

"Y-Yeah, I'm almost there Sonic! Just a little more! Don't stop!" Amy replied

Amy started to move her hips faster as Sonic was moaning her name with her doing the same until she and Sonic both released. They collapsed on to the bed panting and kissing as Sonic pulled his limp member from Amy's body. Sonic discarded the condom as he struck up a conversation.

**NOTE: Lemon over.**

"Hey, Amy I gotta tell you something." Sonic started

"What is it honey?" Amy asked

"Well Tails needs me to make to special runs with the X Tornado for him so I'm gonna be kinda busy today and I might not stop by the studio today." Sonic explained

"That's fine with me Sonic. I'll just talk to you later my love." Amy replied

"Well do you want to join me in a shower sweetie?" Amy asked

"Sure thing." Sonic said as they both headed into the bathroom to take a shower together. Amy adjusted the temperature to be just right as they kissed and washed each other with their special kinds of body washes. Amy got out and got dressed as Sonic did the same. They walked out of the door and bid each other a loving good-bye as they went their separate ways, but unknown to Amy Sonic had grabbed the invites and sped off in the opposite direction taking a different path to Amy's Studio. When he got there he saw Amy's usual class waiting for her.

"Hey you guys." Sonic greeted

"Hey Sonic." The whole class greeted

"Listen you guys, these are invites to Amy's surprise birthday party. I want you guys to be there as guests for her party so when you've gotten an understanding of the invite you have to eat it. It's printed on bubble gum paper because I don't want Amy to find out. You guys understand right?" Sonic explained and asked

"Yeah, we all understand." One of the students spoke up for everyone.

"Remember don't let her find out and I'll see you guys then. Alright see you." Sonic finished as he sped off towards Tails' shop. Sonic arrived not a moment later to find the X-Tornado ready and waiting.

"Alright Sonic, everything ready to go. It has enough fuel for both trips and I've already let the Air Control on South Island know your coming." Tails explained

"Alright Tails, I'll see you when I get back with her parents." Sonic finished as he hoped into the pilot seat.

Tails' then prepped Sonic for take-off. As the countdown started Sonic took off at full speed leaving Station Square behind for his trip to South Island.

Sonic flew the plane over the waters until he reached South Island with Air Control coming in contact prepping him for landing. He landed the plane successfully and was on his way to the home of the Roses. Sonic sped through the jungles of South Island all the way to Amy's parents' house where he fixed himself up as he approached the door and knocked.

A woman that looked similar to Amy answered the door.

"Oh hello there and just who are you?" Mrs. Rose asked

"Hello there ma'am. My name is Sonic and I'm your daughter's boyfriend." Sonic explained

Mrs. Rose then smiled as she yanked Sonic into the house.

"Oh, so _you're_ Sonic. Amy has sent us so many letters about you and look at me finally getting to meet you after so long. Hey honey? Amy's boyfriend is here." Mrs. Rose said as she was pulling Sonic into the living room all the while leaving to fetch a snack for him.

"So you're the man my daughter has told us so much about in her letters." Mr. Rose stated

"What brings you all the way here Mr. Sonic?" Mrs. Rose asked as she came back with snacks and drinks

"I'm pretty sure you guys know that you daughter's birthday is coming up. Well, I planned to throw her a surprise party and what better guests to invite than her mom and dad, along with the friends she had here to her party." Sonic explained

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! Of course we'll come! We'll catch a flight tonight!" Mrs. Rose exclaimed

"There's no need to. Just pack your bags and we can leave right now. There's no need to schedule a flight either. I'll get you guys there in the plane my friend built." Sonic explained

"Oh, we almost forgot Amy's cousin is coming for a visit this weekend." Mrs. Rose stated

"Don't worry I've got plenty of room. Why not bring her along? The more the merrier I always say." Sonic suggested

"Alright sounds like a plan, let us go pack. Sonic when she knocks would you be a dear and let her in while we finish packing?" Mrs. Rose asked

It was about 10 minutes before a small knock could be heard. Sonic went and opened the door and saw a purple hedgehog was standing there in shock to see who was opening her aunt's door.

"Who are you?" The youth spoke

"I'm Sonic, your cousin's boyfriend. Your aunt and uncle are upstairs packing for a trip and you're coming along so come on in and let's just wait together. By the way what's your name?" Sonic explained and asked

"It's Andrea. It's nice to meet you and thank you." Andrea greeted

It was then Mr. and Mrs. Rose came downstairs ready to go.

"Alright everybody ready to go? Let's get back to the plane." Sonic exclaimed

Sonic placed Andrea on his back and held the hands of the Roses before speeding through the jungle to the plane. With Sonic's speed they arrived in no time.

"Whoo! When she said you were fast you indeed are!" Mrs. Rose exclaimed

"Yeah, you certainly are a speedster but where is this plane your friend built?" Mr. Rose asked

"It's right here." Sonic replied

"Whoa he built this? I mean it's huge! It's more like a jet than a plane!" Mr. Rose exclaimed

"Yep. It's called the X Tornado. Alright everybody let's get on board." Sonic ordered

Everyone got in the plane with Andrea up front with Sonic. Sonic started up the plane and got into position for takeoff as the countdown started and soon then they were headed back to Station Square.

"Hey Sonic, I have a question. What about our sleeping arrangements?" Mr. Rose asked

"I've got hotel rooms set up for everybody. You, your wife, and Andrea in one room, and Amy's friends in another. I have a friend of mine who's gonna help you guys get settled in while I make my second run back to South Island, so no need to worry." Sonic explained

Just then they came into range of Tails workshop as Sonic came into contact with Tails.

"Tails come in buddy. First trip successful coming in for a landing." Sonic radioed

_"__Read you loud and clear Sonic you are clear for landing. Shadow is here too he'll take them to their hotel while you make your second run."_ Tails answered

"Roger that Tails. All is a go." Sonic finished

Sonic landed the plane at the same time turning around for his second trip while the Roses and Andrea got off.

"Shadow you take good care of them. Understand?" Sonic commanded

_"__Yeah, yeah Sonic I understand."_ Shadow said as the Roses and Andrea climbed into his truck and were taken to their hotel.

Sonic then made his second trip this time returning with Amy's three friends Becky, Candace, and Danielle. They were all excited about Amy's big party. Sonic escorted them to their hotel room where he planned everything out for tomorrow for them to go shopping with Shade for their gifts. He then left them at their hotel and dashed off for home with his second task complete and only one more day before the event.


	12. Amy's Surprise Party, Part 3

**(This chapter includes the return of Eggman as well as some lemony goodness)**

Sonic woke up instantly the next morning keeping his plan in full action. But unknown to our blue hero, deep beneath the streets of Station Square, a mad scientist cackled at finally achieving his greatest plan.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, yes it's finally finished! A Metal Sonic so strong that not even the might of Super Sonic will not be able to defeat him! It may have taken me three years to complete, but it's finished!" Eggman exclaimed as he activated the machine

"Now to check on my blue nemesis to see just what that blue brat has been up to." Eggman said as he sent out a spy bot to check on his enemy, who was seen in front of his apartment complex talking to Rouge and Shadow. They were holding a box of decorations and Shadow's truck was filled with many other supplies. He parted ways with them as they headed off to fix up the party center for Amy's Party.

"Hmm, I wonder who all those decorations are for and what are they decorating for. Better send out another spy bot to keep an eye on those two traitorous teammates of mine." Eggman replied as the other spy bot followed them to the location of the party and found them hanging decorations and a huge banner that said 'Happy Birthday Amy'.

"So that's it. Yes this can work greatly in my favor. Metal Sonic come to me this once." Eggman said and commanded

"Here is your first assignment: Kidnap the birthday girl in question named Amy Rose. Now go get it done." Eggman ordered as the robot blasted off and went on a aerial search for his target. When he located her and proceeded with the task given to him unknowing that Sonic was on his way to Amy. Just as the robot blasted the glass of Amy's Studio into shambles causing panic to spread around the area of the studio, Sonic sped up to the location as people ran in panic trying to get away, only to arrive at the scene to find a robot carrying something in his arms. After the smoke cleared it was Amy screaming and crying for help. She couldn't defend herself because she dropped her hammer upon his grabbing her. Amy looked up to see Sonic headed to her as fast as he could.

"SONIC! Help me please!" Amy screamed out to her speeding boyfriend

"AMY! Hang on I'm coming!" Sonic responded only to get there too late. The robot had blasted off into the sky with Amy screaming one final word.

"SONIC!"

"AMY! NOOOOOO!" Sonic said falling to his knees hitting the ground with his fists. One of the spy bots came down to his level and revealed a hologram of Eggman which started to speak.

"Greetings Sonic. I guess you've just met my latest version of you. Isn't the likeness uncanny? Now listen up you blue bother. If you ever want to see the girl again you need only bring me the chaos emeralds and become my prisoner as I build my empire or bad things will happen to the cute Ms. Amy Rose. You must wait atop the ruins in Mystic Ruins with the emeralds and you must be alone. Remember Sonic no tricks." Eggman finished as Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, and Shade arrived on the scene.

Shade had brought Amy's guests with her cause the disturbance had made her panic.

"Sonic what happened here?" Shadow asked as Sonic rose off the ground

"It's Eggman again and this time he's fucked up by kidnapping the most important person to me." Sonic stated balling up his fists

It was then that everyone realized who he was talking about. Even Amy's friends and family knew which made Mr. Rose snap.

"What are you saying Sonic? That some crazy bastard has run off with my baby girl?" Mr. Rose exclaimed

As much as Sonic didn't want to say he nodded his head in response to Mr. Rose's comment. It was then that all of Amy's friends and family fell to their knees and started to sob uncontrollably until Sonic spoke again.

"You guys don't need to worry. As I stated before Eggman has fucked up this time. Not only has he taken my one and only Amy, I'm sick and tired of his stupid ass antics. He's gonna pay this time. I'm sick and tired of showing that bastard any sympathy." Sonic finished

"Well you know I'm down to help in any way Sonic." Shadow said only to be turned down.

"I'm sorry Shadow, but he has requested that I come alone and not try any tricks or he will harm Amy. I can't have that, so you guys just keep getting things ready for her party tomorrow. I'm going to save her before tomorrow if my name ain't Sonic The Hedgehog." Sonic said as he sped off through the streets of Station Square to his house to pack up the Chaos Emeralds before heading to the Mystic Ruins as Eggman had ordered.

It was a mere hour later when a massive machine appeared overhead and beamed Sonic onboard. As Sonic stood in the center of the room looking around, a platform in the middle of the room rose to unveil Eggman sitting upon a throne instantly barking orders.

"Well, well, I can't believe you actually did it. You brought the emeralds. Now throw the pack to the center of the room!" Eggman commanded

"Not until you show me where Amy is right now!" Sonic asked with fury in voice

"Oh, you mean my new pet hedgehog?" Eggman said as he pulled a chain that brought Amy out dressed in nothing but her leotard she had on early causing her to choke and gag all at the same time from the collar around her neck.

"You fucking bastard! Here, take them! I don't need them to finish you off Eggman!" Sonic threatened

"Look who's sending out threats when the one going to be finished off will be you!" Eggman replied as he snapped his fingers which caused the newer version of Metal Sonic to go on the attack in full, sending Sonic across the floor. Sonic instantly got up and defended himself as blow for blow was thrown between the two of them. Eggman retrieved the Emeralds to put his plan into motion. Sonic didn't let his guard down even for the slightest minute until Metal Sonic started to use chaos control without the use of a chaos emerald. Sonic wondered how it was possible to do so which caused him to let down his guard. Metal Sonic was matching him blow for blow causing blood to spill from him. The beating continued without Metal letting up even a little bit as Amy sat and watched on in horror as her boyfriend fought with all his might to save her Until Sonic was sent flying to the floor and being knocked unconscious. Amy started to sob and cry out to him.

"Sonic! Sonic! Please get up honey! Please don't give up! I need you! Please! Oh God above if you can hear my prayers, help my Sonic to get the strength he needs to win the battle." Amy sobbed and prayed

It was at this moment the Emeralds started to glow with ferocity and they flew from the hands of Eggman to Amy. They caused her chain to disappear and she looked on at how the Emeralds heard her prayers. Amy jumped down from the platform, Emeralds in hand, racing toward Sonic as fast as her legs would carry her. She dove just in time over him as Metal Sonic was about to deliver the final blow and a shield formed around the two. Metal Sonic's force was stopped by the Emeralds and he was sent flying. Amy sat by her lover with the Emeralds as they glowed even brighter until there stood a hedgehog that glowed a shining gold color with all injuries healed. He looked to his opposite side to see Amy glowing a similar pink color almost the same as her fur. They looked at each other as their eyes changed from emerald and jade green to crimson red as they stood hand in hand.

"What the hell is going on here? Sonic I said no tricks and yet you still manage to turn into Super Sonic somehow, and Amy too! That's all I can stand! Metal Sonic get them now!" Eggman fussed and commanded

As Sonic and Amy dodged Metal Sonic's attacks, still hand in hand, they found a point where they could talk.

"Amy babe how did you get the Emeralds back?" Sonic asked still dodging

"They came to me as I prayed to help you my love. I would do anything to help you Sonic." Amy answered blocking one of Metal's attacks and sending him back with great force.

Sonic released his lover's hand as they began to use chaos control with ease appearing in random places around Metal Sonic striking him with super power blows, ending with Amy and Sonic grabbing both arms of Metal Sonic and flinging him to the ground. Amy made a energy version of her hammer and began hammering away at the robot only to have it stopped by Metal and she was sent flying with Sonic catching her in his hands. Sonic released Amy as Metal then got up already near destruction from Amy's hammer and was knocked back to another wall as Sonic punched at Metal's body with Super Sonic blows. They came at him really fast as if a jack hammer was ramming into him causing oil to spill from the robot's battered body. Sonic jumped back to where Amy was as Metal Sonic went in for a final strike.

Sonic and Amy then let out a huge electromagnetic pulse at Metal Sonic that caused Metal Sonic to malfunction completely and explode as Sonic and Amy took off toward Eggman and met with him face to face. He spoke from underneath his fear.

"How-how is it you were able to take on that form without being conscious Sonic?" Eggman asked in fear

Sonic grabbed Eggman around the neck and pressed him against the wall with great force which led him and Amy to speak together because they could hear each other's thoughts.

"It was not the power of the Emeralds alone. It was also the power of love." Sonic and Amy responded in unison

"You mean to tell me that you and Amy are-?" Eggman managed to say under Sonic's force against his neck.

"Listen up egg for brains. If you ever try to hurt any of my friends ever again in your life I won't let you go. I'll kill you next time. This time I'm letting you go but next time I won't be so nice." Sonic finished as he and Amy went flying through the many rooms of the gigantic craft destroying everything in sight. Eggman made his escape as the two destroyed the craft with one final horizontal pass through the craft hitting the core and causing it to explode in the night time sky. They went flying through the night sky with gold and pink streaks being formed through the night sky. They landed on top of Sonic's apartment complex near his flower garden and looked into each other's eyes until Amy spoke

"I knew you would save me Sonic. You always do." Amy said

"No, I didn't. You actually saved yourself and helped me with the power of the Emeralds and your deep love for me my darling." Sonic replied as he cupped her face in his hands.

"You are indeed my one and only Amy." Sonic stated

"You are my one and only Sonic." Amy finished as she wrapped her arms around Super Sonic as she pulled him into a kiss. As they kissed the power of the Emeralds started to fade. They turned back to their normal selves and the Emeralds floated around them in the shape of a heart before falling before their feet.

They collected the Emeralds and headed inside to his apartment. Sonic called everyone and let them know that Amy was okay and she was safe now, secretly mentioning the special day tomorrow. He also secretly made a phone call to her parents and friends because they were very worried. When he called and mentioned that she was safe and sound they jumped for joy.

"Hey babe sorry those phone calls took so long. I just had to let everyone know you were okay." Sonic said as he sat on the couch next to Amy, who still wearing the leotard she had on all day.

Sonic pulled her close to him and they started to kiss passionately with Sonic speaking yet again.

"Oh Amy, I love you so much. Let me help you forget about your traumatic experience today." Sonic asked

"How can you do that?" Amy asked as Sonic picked her up and took her to his room.

He laid her on the bed and she tried to speak again but Sonic put his finger to her lips and slowly removed her leotard revealing the pink panties and bra she was wearing. Sonic positioned himself behind her and started kissing at her neck holding her close to him. He unfastened her bra and started to massage her breasts in his ungloved hands which caused her to moan.

**NOTE: Once again, lemon time. If you're not 18, don't read this part.**

"I don't want you to think one more thing about today. Tomorrow we'll fix your studio and everything before I take you out for your special day." Sonic finished as he pushed Amy face down in front of him with her butt up in front of him. He slid her panties off and started to lick at her newly revealed flower. Amy was clinching the bed sheets in pleasure moaning at the top of her lungs as Sonic continued his pleasure. He pulled her back up and kissed her on the lips letting her taste herself on his lips. As Sonic tilted her back in his arms he started to finger her, starting with one finger increasing the amount to 3 fingers inside her quivering place until she spoke.

"Sonic I'm about to cum! Oh sonic I'm cumming!" Amy shouted as she spilt her juices all over his fingers. He removed them and licked the mess off his fingers before asking:

"Did you enjoy that?" Sonic asked

"Yes, but I don't want it to end yet Sonic. I want you now please. I want you inside me. Please give yourself to me." Amy pleaded

Sonic instantly complied with her wish as he took off his clothes, remembering to grab a condom. He placed the condom on himself and picked Amy up, holding her close and inserting himself into her. Sonic let Amy have instant control with Sonic laying back on the pillow. She started to move her hips up and down on Sonic, grinding on him when she felt like it. His and her moans mixed together as Sonic became a little more aggressive by rolling her off of him and keeping her on her side raising her leg and thrusting into her, keeping her leg into the air.

Amy started shouting his name yet again in between her gasps for air when Sonic switched positions again. This time Amy was in front of him with her hands on the head board and him thrusting into her even faster than he ever had, moaning louder with each thrust. Sonic had reached a new level of pleasure. He felt his end coming soon so he pulled Amy up in front of him and started thrusting upward into her at a fast pace, turning her hand towards his and kissing her deeply and passionately until both of them climaxed with great force. Sonic collapsed on top of Amy, still inside her. He got off of Amy and pulled out so that he could discard the condom. He pulled Amy closer to him as he spoke.

"Amy, tomorrow is your birthday and let's just say your man is going to give you the time of your life." Sonic finished as he kissed her and pulled her closer. He held her tight as they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	13. Amy's Greatest Day

Sonic awoke the next morning to sound of his cell phone going off. He got a hold of the phone to check the idea realizing who it was he quickly got up and headed into the other room leaving his lover asleep in his bed. It was Rouge calling him.

"Hello?" Sonic started

"Hi Sonic. Are you by chance busy today cause we really need your help." Rouge asked

"Why what's wrong?" Sonic asked

"Well you see with the whole event yesterday we didn't exactly finish decorating the center because we were too worried about Amy." Rouge answered

Sonic smacked himself on the forehead as he sighed in frustration. "Alright I'll help as best I can but you know I have to keep you know who distracted at the same time and we gotta fix her studio up cause I promised her." Sonic stated

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. Her students are there already fixing her studio for her so the studio is in good hands." Rouge replied

"Oh okay, but I still have to distract Amy all day while helping you guys finish the decorating." Sonic stated

"I'll meet you guys at the center in about 30 minutes okay." Sonic finished

"Alright see you then Sonic." Rouge finished and hung up.

Sonic then sat on his couch pondering what he could do about this delay when he heard a voice like an angel it was Amy waking up looking for her boyfriend.

"Sonic? Where are you?" Amy asked

"I'm in here sweet heart. There's no need to worry." Sonic replied

She emerged from the room wearing a pair of Sonic's pajama pants. "Happy Birthday baby!" Sonic exclaimed as she sat down in his lap placing a kiss on his cheek thanking him.

"Listen Amy baby, there are some things I have to do today and the whole day with you thing is gonna have to be canceled." Sonic said

"Oh, but you promised! Why the sudden change in plans?" Amy asked trying to choke back tears.

"I know sweetness. Please don't cry. You see Shadow and Rouge need my help on a G.U.N. mission cause their commander ordered that I help. Please understand I want nothing more than to stay, but I gotta go. Tell you what. If I finish in time we'll spend all night together. How's that?" Sonic explained and asked

Sonic hated to lie to Amy just to get things done but he didn't want the surprise ruined. Amy then got off his lap and went in back to get dressed. It was lucky she had some extra clothes at Sonic's place. She emerged from his room fully dressed and a little sad, and Sonic wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed against her trying to cheer her up because he desperately didn't want her to be sad on her birthday.

She planted a weak kiss on his lips and headed out of the door. Sonic then went back in and got dressed to go and do what he was really supposed to do. He dashed off to the party center where Shadow and Rouge had arrived shortly after and began to finish the decoration. Sonic was sitting on the ground finishing building the birthday girl's throne as Rouge walked over to him wondering exactly what was wrong with him.

"Hey Sonic. Why are you so sad on a day like today?" Rouge asked

"You guys know I had to lie to Amy in order to do this today. I told her I couldn't spend the day with her and she was absolutely hurt and well it kinda hurt me too." Sonic answered

"Well don't worry everything will be alright by party time tonight!" Rouge exclaimed

The others could hear crashing going on outside the center as they continued decorating. Sonic went to the door to see what all the racket was only to be towered over by a very familiar hyper-active bee by the name of Charmy. Sonic got up rubbing his head as Vector and Espio came in with the DJ supplies.

"Charmy what have I told you about being so hyper? You hit Sonic in the head that time! Do you need another time out?" Vector yelled at Charmy

"It's alright Vector. He's probably just excited about the party tonight, aren't you Charmy?" Sonic asked

"Well, yeah! Who wouldn't be excited about a party, especially a birthday party? Sorry about knocking you over Sonic." Charmy replied and apologized

"It's alright little guy. Hey you guys need some help setting that up?" Sonic offered

"No thanks Sonic, we've got it under control. How goes the decorating?" Espio asked

"We're almost done. All that's left is for me and Shadow to go and pick up the food from Cream and Vanilla's shop and then the guests will arrive and I'll go and get the birthday girl." Sonic explained

"Sonic you ready to go? That was Vanilla. Everything is ready for us to pick it up." Shadow asked

"Yeah, let's go get the stuff. Hey you guys help Rouge finish up while we go and get the food." Sonic suggested as him and Shadow headed out the door to his truck. Shadow then took off in the direction of the bakery.

Meanwhile back with Amy she was at the mall hopping for some new clothes only hoping that Sonic could live up to the rest of his promise, sipping on a Icee she got from a local, Mrs. Fields. Sonic and Shadow came back in about an hour with all the food as well as Cream and Vanilla to help set everything up.

"Alright that should be everything. Now's the time to set my part into motion." Sonic grabbed a clip board that held everyone's personal performances for the party as he added himself as the last act. Sonic thought to himself as he went down the list.

He then checked things off the list to be sure that everything was ready as guests started to slowly arrive. Shadow and Rouge had left to go and get dressed for the party. Sonic handed everything over to Shade who had arrived with Amy's special guests and told her to make sure that the guests arrived and got settled in as he set the final chore into the action.

Sonic went to his house, got in the shower, cleaned up, got dressed, and picked up two boxes from within his closet hidden away out of sight. He then dashed off towards Amy's place with boxes in hand. He got the land lady to let him into Amy's apartment and he left the box and everything on her bed with a letter for Amy. He then left just as Amy was coming home from the mall.

She went into her apartment to her room to find the special box and things on her bed as she sat down and read the note.

'_Dear Amy, I told you I was going to spend the rest of the day with you and I will. Put on this outfit and I'll be there to pick you up in about thirty minutes. I want my beautiful woman to look good on her birthday. Love Always,_

_XOXO _

_Sonic The Hedgehog'_

Her frown turned into a smile as she hopped into the shower and put on the outfit before she eagerly waited for Sonic.

Sonic had made one final stop at a jewelry store to pick up his last few items and then he dashed back to Amy's place making a quick phone call to Shade to see exactly how things were going.

"Hey Shade, how goes everything with the guest arrival?" Sonic asked

_"Everyone is here even Shea from the hotdog stand are you ready for everything to take off?"_ Shade confirmed and asked

"Yeah. Tell everyone to get ready. I'll be there with Amy in about 5 minutes." Sonic ordered

Shade said goodbye and she spoke loud enough for everybody to get ready for the big surprise. Sonic then walked to Amy's door and knocked only to be greeted by his beautiful pink angel.

"Hey Amy, you look absolutely beautiful. Are you ready to go?" Sonic commented and asked as Amy nodded. Sonic then opened the box he had in his hands to reveal a small tiara.

He placed it gently on top of her head and pushed a piece of her hair out of her face as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"I think that the birthday princess deserved a crown, and what better one than this one?" Sonic stated as Amy hugged him tightly

"Oh Sonic! Thank you so much my love!" Amy thanked as Sonic picked her bridal style and dashed off to the party location

Amy was looking on in shock at where Sonic had brought her and started asking questions as they entered the building.

"What is this place Sonic and why is it dark?" Amy asked

"Just wait a minute. I'm sure there's a light switch around here somewhere." Sonic said sarcastically

As he flipped the light switch on everyone popped out and said.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY!" Everyone yelled as Amy covered her mouth in total surprise and shock as her heart had jumped into her throat at how many people came out to celebrate her birthday.

"Oh my God, what is, I mean how?" Amy asked on as she couldn't believe how they managed to hide this plan from her this whole time.

Sonic then walked over to her as she was still in total shock as she asked everyone.

"Who's idea was this to throw this party?" Amy asked as everyone said one name in particular

"Sonic!" Everyone shouted

Amy grabbed her boyfriend so tight she almost hugged the breath out of him.

"Alright birthday girl, you ready for the next part of your surprise?" Sonic asked

"You mean there's another surprise within a surprise?" Amy asked back

"Come on out you guys." Sonic said as six people familiar walked out of the crowd towards the birthday girl. She covered her mouth yet again once the guests came into focus in her eyes.

"Oh my god! Mom, Dad, Andrea, Becky, Candace, Danielle! Oh wow! How did you guys get here! I mean South island is so far away from here!"

"Your boyfriend Sonic came and got us." Becky started

"Yeah he said we simply had to come here." Candace continued

"He wanted us to celebrate your birthday with you so we said why not." Danielle finished

"Mom? Dad? Sonic came and got you and Andrea too?" Amy asked

"Yep he sure did princess." Mr. Rose spoke

"Running tests on the X Tornado huh?" Amy asked suspiciously looking at Sonic with a happy face.

"Well that's enough of the meet and greet. Let's get this party started!" Sonic said as Vector started spinning some awesome tunes from his station.

Everyone was dancing around and having a great time, even Mr. and Mrs. Rose were getting down with their bad selves dancing like Sonic and Amy were until Shade came over and gave Sonic the clipboard. He remembered the special events he had planned so he placed a microphone headset on his head as he proceeded to the stage that was located across the room.

"Alright, how's everybody feeling out there tonight?" Sonic asked as the music slowed to a stop as everyone replied with a loud yeah.

"Well you guys are in for special treat. Some of you read the invitations that if you wanted to perform something special for the birthday girl to simply call Rouge and schedule, which at least ten of you did and I was shocked to see how many really wanted to perform for the birthday girl. So shocked that I went and built this for her." Sonic finished as Espio and Charmy wheeled out a throne built especially for Amy to sit on. Shadow and Knuckles then took Amy by the hands and led her to her throne to sit down.

"Alright the first performers on my list here are good friends of mine. Their names are Tails and Cream who wish to perform some acrobatic stunts for the birthday girl." Sonic finished as Vector started up the special music which was "Believe In Myself". The music played as Tails and Cream went flying around the center cutting acrobatic stunts in the air, flying through special rings they made themselves ending at the end of the song with Cream landing in Tails arms and striking a finishing pose.

The many performances kept on coming including a song sung by Amy's three friends, a set of 5 dances performed by several of Amy's students, a comedy act performed by Knuckles and Shade that made Amy fall out her seat with laughter. The Roses even performed a magic show for their daughter. Shadow and Rouge got up there with a rap song. Rouge sang the hook, which led up to the final act: Sonic himself. Amy didn't even notice that Sonic had switched the MC role over to Shade to introduce his act.

"Alright everybody. As you can see the role of MC has been switched to me and you can tell our final performance of the night is none other than the blue speedster we all know and love, but not as much as Amy." Shade cracked a joke and continued. "Well without further delay here he is singing a classic by Chris Brown: "With You." Shade finished and she walked off as the lights on the stage dimmed and a spotlight turned on to reveal Sonic sitting down with a guitar in hand.

He started to play the cords of the opening to "With You" and started singing the lyrics. His beautiful voice echoed over the room with every word hitting Amy right in the heart, making her fall even more in love with Sonic until he got down off the stage and walked towards Amy. As the song was nearing its end Sonic made his way through the crowd and was just singing without the guitar as he grabbed Amy down from her chair. As the song ended he started to speak.

"Amy you know I love you more than anything in this world and it wasn't till recently I realized I wanted to spend my life with you." Sonic finished as he reached behind him and pulled out a small case with a ring inside. He got down on one knee and said the six words she always dreamt of hearing him say.

"Amy Rose will you marry me?" Sonic asked smiling at the face Amy made as he awaited her answer

"Yes Sonic! Of course I will marry you!" Amy replied as tears of happiness started to fall down her face. Sonic hugged her tightly and everyone cheered at the about-to-be-married couple as they shared a kiss. He then placed the ring on her finger.

The party continued on with Amy opening all her gifts and all the food being devoured. Everyone then left after cleaning the place up. Sonic and Amy packed all of her gifts into Shadow's truck to take to her house. As they all drove off Sonic and Amy snuggled close together in the back thinking about their happy life together that was about to start.

"Sonic, this has been the greatest day of my life. I thank you for all of this my new fiancé." Amy spoke

"I'm glad to see you happy my sweet princess about to become my sweet queen." Sonic stated as they rode off towards Amy's place.


	14. Setting Things Up

Amy and Sonic had just finished unloading the last of her gifts from Shadow's truck when Shadow asked Sonic before he went in behind Amy.

"Hey Sonic. What are you guys gonna do to celebrate your engagement? I mean you guys have to celebrate your engagement somehow." Shadow asked

"Well I don't know about that right now. There's other things I have to do before we do that." Sonic replied

"Like what?" Shadow questioned

"First thing is to convince Amy to move in with me, then I have to tell her about my real identity, then I have to let her meet my family and THEN if I get my mom's blessing for my marriage then we will celebrate." Sonic replied

"Wait. Hold up. Rewind. What do you mean by real identity?" Shadow asked

"Well, I'm not just any regular hedgehog. I'm actually a prince from the planet Mobius in the land of Mobotropolis." Sonic explained

"You're a prince?" Rouge exclaimed overhearing their conversation.

"Now I know why you always side stepped the question about your family. You're a runaway prince aren't you?" Rouge questioned

"Of course not. I stepped down from my throne to pursue after Robotnik, or as you all know him, Eggman. I made a vow to myself that I would follow and continue to stop all plans of that crazy whack job after me and my family saved our home world from his tyranny. So here I am still fighting him off and everything but now's the time for me to settle down and start a family. I'm not getting any younger so I'll talk to you guys later my fiancée is waiting for me so see ya." Sonic finished

"Alright Sonic. Go get it done. We'll talk to you tomorrow and that party was totally awesome." Shadow finished as he hopped into his truck with Rouge and they drove off into the night.

Sonic headed inside to Amy's apartment and she was about to head down to go and find him when they bumped into each other.

"Oh there you are. What took you so long?" Amy asked

"Oh Shadow had started me talking and you know how I am total chatter box." Sonic replied as they both went inside at sat down on the couch.

Amy sat down on Sonic's lap and started kissing deeply with her new fiancé that is until Sonic stopped her.

"Amy sweet heart I need to ask you something." Sonic started

"Ask away my sweet husband-to-be." Amy replied

"Well you see, since we're about to be husband and wife I don't want us to live in separate housing arrangements, so will you move in with me?" Sonic asked as he pulled out a picture of a house and showed it to Amy.

"Oh Sonic of course I will! Is this our house?" Amy accepted and asked

"Yep, I recently purchased it. It comes with three bedrooms, three bathrooms, everything that we could ever want." Sonic replied

"Wait, why so many rooms?" Amy asked

"Hey, I might want to hear the pitter patter of fast little feet one day. Gotta be prepared you know." Sonic finished

"Oh, that seems reasonable. Of course I will move in with you my darling." Amy finished kissing Sonic yet again while hugging him tightly.

"Amy my love there's something we have to do tomorrow okay? So meet me at my place first thing tomorrow morning." Sonic said

"Wait, you're not gonna stay the night with me?" Amy asked

"I know babe. I want nothing more than to stay but we have something to get done. Understand my wife to be?" Sonic finished

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow my sweet heart." Amy finished as Sonic sped off toward his house.

Sonic shortly arrived at his house and began to set his plan into motion. He went into his drawer and pulled out a small box that housed a small medallion that looked like a guitar. He sat in the middle of his bedroom floor and tapped the medallion making another guitar appear from nowhere. He started to play a small rift on it as it began to glow until a mysterious green light filled the room.

Sonic began to speak to himself as if calling out to someone.

"Oracle of Delfius if you can hear this rift I need to come into contact with you." Sonic said

The room began to glow a brighter green as a lizard looking creature appeared into the room with Sonic.

"Hi Oracle. It has indeed been a long time since we last spoke." Sonic started

"Oh. Prince Sonic. I hardly recognized you from seeing how old you have gotten. You were but a young hedgehog the last time I saw you. How have you been my dear boy?" Oracle asked

"I've been fine Oracle and you? Sonic asked

"Oh great my dear boy. Also, your brother, sister and mother have been doing exceptionally well themselves." Oracle continued

"Have you been keeping busy young hedgehog? How goes stopping that evil doer Robotnik?" Oracle asked

"He's gone into hiding again and he goes by the name of Eggman now, but you have no need to worry. I've kept him under wraps for a very long time, constantly ticking him off all the more so his plans can't succeed. But that's not what I called out to you about." Sonic finished

"Well then young hedgehog why don't we talk over a plate of your most favorite food in the world." Oracle finished

Sonic and the Oracle sat down in front of a table as Sonic began to speak.

"Well you see Oracle, since Eggman hasn't been running amuck lately I took up a side activity you should know as dating. I've been dating this beautiful pink hedgehog named Amy Rose and it's only recently that I proposed to her. Well I never told her my secret about being a prince and where I truly came from so I need to be transported to Mobius so that she can meet my family and we can get mom's blessing for my union to this girl. Can you help me to do that Oracle?" Sonic asked as he finished his story.

"Well of course Sonic. Teleportation is simple even for an Oracle of my age. When do you plan on taking this girl to Mobius?" Oracle asked

"Well, tomorrow if it's okay with you." Sonic replied

"Of course. I will be back first thing tomorrow for you and your wife-to-be. See you then my young prince." Oracle stated as he vanished into thin air.

Sonic then got dressed for bed as he drifted off to sleep thinking about the day ahead.


	15. Meeting The Family

Sonic awoke the next morning, got in the shower, got dressed and gave himself one more look over as he heard a knock at the door. He raced to the door to reveal Amy so he invited her inside.

"Amy, come here my love. There's something I need to get off my chest." Sonic stated as Amy walked over and sat down beside him.

"Amy my love, I'm not just a regular hedgehog." Sonic started

"Of course you're not. You're the fastest hedgehog in the world." Amy interrupted

"Please baby let me finish okay? You see what I mean is that I'm actually a prince from another planet known as Mobius in the land of Mobotropolis." Sonic finished

Amy covered her mouth in surprise as she continued to question.

"Sonic are you just pulling my leg?" Amy asked

"No my dear because what we're going to do today is meet my family." Sonic finished as Amy asked one last question.

"How are we going to get to your home planet?" Amy asked as the room started to glow green again and the Oracle appeared. Amy got frightened and jumped into her lover's arms.

"Who is that Sonic? What does he want?" Amy asked in fear

"Amy this is the Oracle of Delfius. He is how we will get to my home for you to meet my mom, brother, and sister. Come on let's go my sweet." Sonic finished taking her by the hand

"Oracle did you deliver the message to my mom?" Sonic asked

"Yes, young prince. She's eagerly awaiting your arrival at the palace and she can't wait to meet your wife to be. I take it you are Amy. Sonic indeed told no lie. You are incredibly beautiful, but we must not play around. we must get going." Oracle finished

As they all joined hands in a circle they made teleportation trip through space to Sonic's home planet of Mobius. They arrived shortly in front of the palace in Mobotropolis with Amy trying to catch herself because the trip had made her a little bit dizzy. Sonic held tight to her making sure that she was okay.

"Alright, my prince I leave everything in your hands now." Oracle finished as he yet again disappeared.

Sonic then took his fiancée by the hand as he led her towards his palace. Amy started to shake.

"Amy? What's wrong my love?" Sonic asked

"I'm just a little nervous about all this and how I should act in front of your mother whom I assume is the queen." Amy replied with nervousness in her voice

"No need to worry my love. My mom is really cool. You'll love her, trust me." Sonic reassured her as they walked to the doors of the palace. As they opened they revealed three hedgehogs standing beside each other.

The first person to actually respond to Sonic's return was his brother.

"Sonic what's up bro? How have you been?" Spoke a green hedgehog

"Yo Manic my bro! Long time no see! How have things been with you?" Sonic asked

"Fine, just fine. What about that evil doer Robotnik? Hope you took care of him." Manic asked

"Well he goes by Eggman now but he's gone into hiding for now." Sonic replied

Just then he caught sight of Amy standing behind Sonic.

"Wow. Hey Sonic, who's the cute pink hedgehog?" Manic asked

"Well this here is my fiancée Amy Rose." Sonic introduced

"Well, might I say it's a pleasure to meet you." Manic said as he kissed her on the hand.

"On no, the pleasure is all mine... Manic I believe was your name." Amy replied

Just then Sonic was greeted by yet another familiar person.

"Oh Sonic! How nice it is to see you my dear brother. I've missed you so much." A violet hedgehog said as she hugged her brother tightly

"Sonia it's great to see you again too. Here I want you to meet my wife-to-be. This here is Amy Rose." Sonic introduced

"Ooh I love your outfit! Where did you get it? It's so adorable!" Sonia exclaimed

"Well, I don't think it would be sold here. I bought this back on the planet I come from. I'll take you if you are able to come. Sonia was your name right?" Amy finished

"Yep, that's it. Nice to meet you Amy and I'll take you up on the offer." Sonia finished

It was then that the final hedgehog walked over to them as she spoke.

"Oh Sonic my dear son. Welcome home my young little prince. I've been waiting for you ever since the Oracle told me you were coming. My look at you. You have indeed grown into a handsome man of a hedgehog." Aleena spoke

"Mom, I've missed you so much it's been much too long. Sorry about the little contact thing. I've been battling Eggman a LOT." Sonic greeted

"Eggman? Who is Eggman? I thought you were on the trail of Robotnik." Queen Aleena asked

"Well, he goes by the name of Eggman now and he's gone into hiding now which has given me time to do other things, like date." Sonic finished as he grabbed Amy's hand.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet my fiancée Amy Rose. Amy, this is my mother Queen Aleena of Mobotropolis." Sonic finished

Amy bowed as she spoke. "I must say it's an honor to meet you Queen Aleena." Amy spoke with a slight tremble in her voice

"Well, it's great to meet you Amy. Let's go inside. I have a meal prepared for all of us. We can all sit around and talk and get to know each other a little better." Queen Aleena said as everyone followed her inside to the table to sit down and exchange stories.

Sonic was busy telling everyone all the many times he stopped their nemesis' plans and some of the hilarious ways that he defeated him which led him to bring up how he met Amy. This led her to tell her part of the story, which was how she vowed to help Sonic in all the ways she could as a way of making it up to him for saving her.

"Well Sonic, it seems you've had more than your share of adventures. I'm glad to hear you made it through all of them safely my dear son." Aleena spoke again

"So Amy, how long have you and my son been dating?" Aleena asked

"About 6 months ma'am." Amy responded

"Amy dear there's no need to be nervous around me. I am overjoyed that you and my son are getting married. So when is the wedding my dear boy?" Aleena said and asked

"In about 7 months in May. We decided to have a spring wedding isn't that right my dear?" Sonic explained and asked

"Yes we did and I was wondering would you be present at the wedding?" Amy asked

"Of course! Nothing would make me happier than to see my son get married." Aleena replied

"Ooh, can I be a part of your wedding please Amy?" Sonia pleaded

"Of course. I was going to ask if you would be one of my bridesmaids. I have 4 already and need one more so what do you say?" Amy finished

"Well it looks like we're in for a trip my children. Come tomorrow morning we will make the trip to Earth so that we can be around for the wedding of my dear boy." Queen Aleena announced

"Oh of course I will! I simply adore weddings! They are just so sweet to me!" Sonia exclaimed as they all looked out the window and realized how late it was.

"Oh man. We overstayed a bit. We'll have to wait till morning to head for home my dear." Sonic explained

"I don't mind staying overnight Sonic. It's just I don't have anything to wear tomorrow and I don't have any night clothes." Amy responded

"It's alright. I'll loan you some of my stuff, and I'm sure I have a nightgown you can borrow." Sonia replied

"Oh thank you Sonia. You are a dear. Thanks so much." Amy thanked as they headed off through the castle to Sonia's room

Sonic retreated to his room for a good night's sleep only to be interrupted by the sound of his door opening with Amy and his mom entering into the room.

"Hey Mom. Hey Amy. What are you doing here?" Sonic asked

"Sonic, since you and her are about to be married I think it is best she sleep in here with you if that's alright." Aleena said

"That's fine with me. I have no problem with that. Come on sweet heart, get in and let's go to sleep." Sonic ordered

Amy crawled into the bed next to her fiancé as they cuddled into bed together. Queen Aleena exited the room turning out the lights and bidding them both a fond goodnight. Sonic kissed his love goodnight on the lips and they drifted off to sleep.

The sun arose the next morning in Mobotropolis as everyone had finished packing. They were ready to make the trip to Earth with Sonic and Amy so that they would be there for the wedding and everything.

The Oracle was ready to send them to Earth as the queen made sure that the Oracle would look after things while she was gone. It was then that they all held hands as the Oracle teleported them back to Sonic's apartment on Earth in Station Square.

"Well everybody, welcome to Earth. This is my apartment for now until I move, which will be in a little while." Sonic welcomed

"I'm sure I can give you guys an awesome place to stay while you wait for the big day and I have many friends who can show you guys around town. You guys will have so much fun here on Earth. So much that you might not want to leave." Sonic finished

"Well then my dear son, why don't we start with a little makeover for us. I mean we look like we're from a different world. Why not help us to fit the part of this world." Aleena suggested

Amy and Sonic then sprang into action giving them new clothes, new looks, and a whole new appearance that was less royal-looking. They looked in the mirror and enjoyed how they looked.

"Well next is for you guys to meet the rest of the wedding party. Just give me a second while I make a few phone calls." Sonic said as he walked off cell phone in hand calling his friends

It was a mere hour when there was a knock at the door. Sonic opened the door to let all his friends in. They all sat down while Sonic's family was in the back waiting for Sonic to introduce them properly.

"Alright, you guys be nice okay? You're about to meet my family who are also going to be part of the wedding." Sonic stated as he went and back and gave them the signal to come out.

They emerged from the room looking on at exactly how many friends Sonic indeed had.

"Well, Queen Aleena, Sonia, Manic. These are my friends and allies. Miles 'Tails' Prower and his girlfriend Cream The Rabbit, Shadow The Hedgehog and his girlfriend Rouge The Bat, Knuckles The Echidna and his girlfriend Shade the Echidna. Everyone this is my family."

Everyone spoke up as they greeted Sonic's family and his family did the same. They sat down talking and laughing with each other as they planned to get together tomorrow for an engagement picnic for Sonic and Amy. The plan was set in motion as everyone left for home because it had gotten late. Sonic had purchased his family a three bedroom apartment so that they would have a place to stay the months they were going to be there on Earth. Sonic and Amy bid each other a fond farewell as Sonic and his family went to their separate apartments for a night of sleep as they all settled down for the day that had planned tomorrow.

(P.S If you guys were wondering about furnishing for the apartments they are already furnished apartments and also plz read and review see you guys again soon)


	16. Mall TripEngagement Picnic

A new day Station Square begins as the first person to wake up was Aleena to greet the day being in a different place. She then sprung into action of waking up her children for some breakfast.

"Manic, Sonia, come on you two sleepy heads. Wake up it's time for breakfast." Aleena called to the two children that were with her when all of a sudden came a knock at their door. Aleena ran to the door to open it and it was her third child, none other than Sonic.

"Hey Mom. Glad to see you guys awake already. How was your first night here?" Sonic greeted and asked

"Most enjoyable sweet heart. Come on in. We were just sitting down for some breakfast." Aleena invited her son inside for some breakfast.

"Whoa nice outfit bro. Where did you get it? You look awesome in it." Manic commented

"Well here they have stores that sell all types of clothes. I can take you guys shopping if you want. How about it mom?" Sonic asked

"Of course! What fun it would be to go shopping in a different world!" Aleena exclaimed

It was then that Sonic's cell phone rang.

"Whoa. What's that thing Sonic?" Manic asked

"It's a cell phone. Oh that's right, you guys don't have anything like this on Mobius." Sonic explained as he answered it.

"Hello?" Sonic asked

"Hey, Sonic sweetie. What are you doing today? I was hoping we could go shopping before our engagement picnic if that's alright." Amy asked

"Of course Amy. I was going to take my mom and them shopping anyway. So you want us to meet you there?" Sonic asked

"No, meet me at my dance studio and I'll take you guys because I have a surprise for you Sonic." Amy replied

"Alright we'll be there in about 15 minutes okay?" Sonic responded

"Alright see you then love. Bye-bye." Amy said as she hung up

"That was Amy. She wants us to meet her at her dance studio and we'll go to the mall, so go and get cleaned up and everything so we can get on the move." Sonic explained

They all dashed off to shower and get dressed and headed on down to Amy's Dance Studio.

Before they got there they stopped at the chili dog shop to chat with Shea and everything.

"Hey Sonic what's up?" Shea greeted

"Yo what's going on Shea? How you been lately?" Sonic asked

"I've been great and guess what? You remember that chili dog we tasted all those days ago?" Shea asked

"Yeah, you mean that six alarm thing right?" Sonic remembered

"Yeah, that one. Well I didn't put it on the menu at first but one day a guy came in asking for the spiciest chili dog I have. I gave it to him and guess what he loved it. Now he comes in everyday at the same time for the same amount every time, and when I put it on the menu a lot of people started wanting it and, well let's just say that business has been booming lately." Shea explained as she noticed the group of hedgehogs who came in with him.

"Oh, before I forget. This is my mom, brother, and sister." Sonic introduced as they all spoke

"Hey there. I'm Manic and did you mention some spicy food? I love spicy food." Manic said

"Hi, I'm Sonia. It's a pleasure to meet you Shea. How does Sonic know you so well?" Sonia asked

"Well, your brother saved my life a long time ago and we became great friends. I gave him some advice, and Amy wants me in her wedding. I couldn't resist when she asked me." Shea explained

"You're one of her bridesmaids?" Sonia asked

"Yep, I sure am, and are you in the wedding too?" Shea asked

"Yeah, I am." Sonic replied

"This here is my beautiful mother Aleena." Sonic introduced as she shook hands with Shea and they exchanged greetings

"Hey Manic, do you want to try the Six Alarm Mouth Burner since you like spicy foods?" Shea asked

"Yeah, since it's so popular let me give it a try." Manic asked as Shea went in back and prepared the dog.

"Now I warn you Manic, me and your brother couldn't take the heat of this dog and we drank seven cups of water apiece just too cool the burning in our mouths, so you can't say that I didn't warn you." Shea warned

Manic took the dog and inhaled the whole thing. All that was released was a burp. He was totally satisfied because he could take a lot more heat than his brother.

"That was delicious. I'm coming back here a lot more often for some more dogs." Manic said

"Well I'll be at the engagement picnic. I'll bring a whole tray for you as well as a whole assortment of different types of chili dogs so I'll see you guys then okay?" Shea finished as Sonic and his family bid a good-bye and they continued their walk to Amy's Studio

They arrived there shortly and they saw Amy teaching her class some dance moves as they entered the building. Amy turned and waved at her fiancé as she continued to show her class the final set of moves, and then they were going to run through the whole thing in one fell swoop. Before Amy started up the music she ran over to Sonic and the others.

"I'll be with you guys in just a few minutes. I have to run over the complete dance with my class one more time then I'll let them go over it by themselves. Then I'll be done and we can head to the mall okay?" Amy explained as she ran her finger under Sonic's chin as she strutted away.

She then started up Beyonce's "Sweet Dreams" as her and the girls danced in choreography with Sonic looking on with interest.

"Wow Sonic, she can really dance. I see how she stays so fit." Sonia commented

"Yeah. I want to join her class. It looks like so much fun and a good form of exercise. I'm gonna ask her when she gets done and we head to the mall. Was that it Sonic?" Aleena said and asked

"Yeah, it's called a mall, so let's just take a seat and wait till she finishes." Sonic ordered

They waited another 30 minutes before the class ended and she went in back to get changed for their trip to the mall.

"Alright, you ready for that surprise I mentioned?" Amy asked as she led everyone outside to the parking lot. She held up a pair of keys in her hand and made an alarm disarm. Sonic then walked out to see what the surprise was when Amy shouted "Surprise" as she was standing beside a Cobalt Blue GMC Envoy, a brand spanking new truck.

"Well, what do you think? Isn't it just beautiful?" Amy said as everyone stood with their mouths open until Sonic broke the silence

"Amy babe, how did you get this? I mean it's huge and I love the color." Sonic asked

"Well my class bought it for me as an engagement present, birthday present, and wedding present cause they felt like I didn't need to be walking around all the time when I could be rolling in style. So what do you think?" Amy explained and asked

"I love it. It's awesome! Let's go to the mall before it gets time for the picnic at the park. Let's go and get this shopping done with." Sonic commanded as Amy handed him the keys to signify he was driving and they headed to the mall.

They were busy heading to the mall as Aleena broke the silence between them all.

"Hey Amy dear? I was wondering if you are accepting new students in your class at this time." Aleena asked

"I'm always accepting new students. Why do you ask?" Amy asked

"Well, me and Sonia were very intrigued at the way you taught your class and wanted to join if that was okay with you." Aleena replied

"Oh, it's more than okay with me. I would love to have you join my class. We can start tomorrow if you want to!" Amy exclaimed

"Oh, of course tomorrow is perfect! It's a deal." Aleena finished

"Yay, I can't wait Amy! You will not regret this at all!" Sonia exclaimed

They arrived at the mall not too long after. Sonic took Manic with him and Amy took Aleena and Sonia with her as they hit several stores. They also agreed to meet up at the entrance when they were done.

"Hey Sonic?" Manic started

"Yeah, what's up bro?" Sonic asked

"I just want to say that this place is amazing and all but, don't you ever miss home?" Manic asked

"Oh no, of course not. This place is way better than Mobotropolis." Sonic responded as Manic stopped in his tracks

"Are you serious Sonic? Has this place warped your mind?" Manic asked with anger in his voice

Just then Sonic started to giggle which slowly turned into a laugh. "I was just kidding Manic. Of course I miss my home but I can't go back as long as Eggman is still around. I won't rest until the mad man gives up entirely and completely. Now come on silly, let's go and find the girls."

Meanwhile with Amy, Aleena, and Sonia they were busy buying some dancing clothes when Amy's phone rang

"Hello?" Amy asked

"Hi, Amy it's Rouge. I'm at the mall and let's just say I'm here at the bridal shop. I'm looking at the most absolutely beautiful spring wedding gown for you. I was wondering if you could come and take a look at it." Rouge asked

"Of course I can. It just so happens I'm at the mall with my family to be so we'll be right over as soon as possible." Amy finished as she hung up her phone.

"Hey girls, my friend Rouge just called and said she wants me to come and look at a possible spring wedding dress for me. Would you guys like to come along?" Amy asked

"Of course Amy! We would love to come with you! Let's go!" Sonia exclaimed

They walked through the mall and headed to a small David's Bridal, tucked away in a small corner in the mall. Amy and the others got there shortly and saw Rouge was waving them down.

"Hi Amy. Look at you, absolutely glowing with happiness but not as much as you're gonna be when I show you this." Rouge finshed as she unveiled the dress she had found to Amy and when she did Amy's eyes just widened and lit up with happiness. It was a white strapless dress with pink accents all over it and a beautiful pink bow around the back.

"Oh, it's absolutely beautiful! I love it! I think you've found my dream dress Rouge! Oh thank you! All there is to do now is get it tailored to fit me and everything will be perfect!" Amy exclaimed

"Amy it's absolutely gorgeous dear. You're gonna look beautiful in it." Aleena commented

"Oh my, look at the time. We're gonna be late for the engagement picnic! Everything should already be set up. Come on let's go, we have to get there!" Rouge exclaimed as they all dashed towards the entrance where they found Sonic and Manic waiting.

They left the mall, hopped into their cars, and dashed off to the park where the others were already there and everything was already set up.

Everybody got together and exchanged greetings as they began to play and have fun in the park.

"Hey! You guys up for some football?" Tails asked while tossing a football in the air

All the guys instantly accepted as they all dashed off into the field leaving the girls to talk.

"Oh Amy, I'm so happy for you. I can't believe you are gonna get married in May. I'm so jealous." Cream stated while drinking her drink

"It's always been a dream of mine. I just never thought that I would be marrying a world renowned hero like Sonic. I must be the luckiest girl in the world." Amy replied as a beautiful smile curled across her face.

"Look at my son having fun with all his friends and allies. To think he would have so many wonderful people to help him if he needed it. It's absolutely wonderful to see he's been doing so well on his own." Aleena stated

"Hey girls, what say we not let the guys have all the fun? Come on let's go and join them." Rouge suggested

"You coming Shea?" Amy asked

"No, I'm gonna stay right here. You girls go and have fun." Shea suggested

All the girls then rushed out to where the guys were playing and instantly took the ball. They took the hint and began playing with girls just like each other but gently. When Amy got the ball and started running down field with it, Sonic caught her, spun her around and they both hit the ground. Sonic thought he had succeeded in taking the ball back when they noticed that Rouge was running with the ball. Shadow took after her and instantly tackled her to the ground which caused the ball to fall into Cream's hands. She continued the sprint for the goal when she noticed Tails flying in at her. She passed the ball to Shade as Tails took her down and Shade then took off zig zagging through the field with Knuckles following close behind. He did the same maneuver as Sonic and Sonia caught the ball. It was up to Manic to catch her and his mom, who were also running and playing. As they alternated the ball between each other Manic took down Sonia but Aleena scored the winning goal as the girls got up and celebrated. They then headed back to their area and sat down to eat.

Manic devoured all the Six Alarm Mouth Burners that Shea had brought, burping flames like a flame thrower with everybody laughing and having a good time until Shadow spoke.

"Let's raise our glasses everybody, and propose a toast to the future Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog. May you two live in prosperity and happiness." Shadow proposed as everyone tapped their glasses together and took a sip of their champaign.

It was getting late so everyone decided to pack up and head on home. Sonic invited Amy to stay with him tonight as they all hopped into her truck and drove off to Sonic's place.

They arrived shortly and they all bid each other a fond good night as he and his family went their separate ways.

Sonic and Amy sat down on his couch and started making out with Amy who sitting in his lap. About 15 minutes later came a knock at his door. Sonic wondered who it was so he put Amy down and went to answer it. It was his mom coming to give him something.

"Here sweetie. I found this at the mall and thought you might like to have it." Aleena finished as she handed him a small box with an expensive looking watch in it, and went back to their apartment. Sonic then picked Amy up with the watch in his hand as they headed off to bed for the night.

**NOTE: This is the end of Part 1 of 'My One and Only Amy'. The first four chapters of Part 2 will be posted soon.**


End file.
